The Origin
by Code Name - I am NRG
Summary: The lie I made with the end of my life has crumbled at my feet...the sacrifices I made are being undone...and in the deepest, coldest and emptiness of space has sent forth the Dread, the children of the power I possess. I must step out of the shadows and into the light once more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: This is a rewrite of the original chapter. Characters of Code Geass will undergo changes, like real people do with time, and if you don't like how I portray them years after, go find another story to read.

I do not have any sort of ownership of the series nor of its characters, except my OCs.

All nonconstructive criticism will be ignored and if it escalates admin will be informed of your immature actions.

**Chapter 1 Rewrite**

**Undeserved Peace**

Two years later… (Plus one year in the anime)

**VvVvV**

* * *

A masked figure stared out of the window, its body smothered by a black cape tucked against its slim frame, its collar jutting forward with gold sown into it. He was Zero, the slayer of Lelouch the Demon Emperor and hero of the world. No matter where he where he go, the people rejoice at his very presence. Men, women and children flocked to him, wanting to shake his hand or merely thank him for what he did, _for what I had to do…_

Zero shook his head and continued to watch the setting sun, its golden rays slowly melting into the horizon, shedding its last remnants of light, orange, pink and purple danced among each other.

The man behind the mask gave a quiet sigh as all the glorious rays of light were enveloped by the cool night. Street lights and houses lit up, brightening the whole area, the bustle of night life began to fill the cool night, their voices inaudible to the man.

The man continued to watch the scene before him, his mind began to once more drift off; he wondered what everyone he knew was doing? _Anya is helping Lord Jeremiah maintain an orange plantation, Gino is still a Knight of the Round, Kallen is going to an university, Villetta and Ohgi are married just like Tohdoh and Chiba. I know Rivalz is doing alright in the casino business and Nina is…_

Suzaku Kururugi deeply sighed at the fate of the maker of the destructive weapon, FLEIJA. Not only did the world frown at Nina, she was forced to remain in the homeland until the world populace could forgive her. Many of her former co-workers who helped make the damned weapon were likewise asked to lay low and were constantly watched just like Nina. Their families and friends were either subjugated to their punishment or forced to banish them at the requests of the exiled.

_All the information on the FLEIJA have been destroyed, the remaining warheads sent into the sun and the ones who made and assist in making are in hiding and 'imprisoned'…_

Suzaku thought over the damage and lives the FLEIJA took, by the hands of Schneizel and himself. He felt a tear slid down his face for the most heinous sin he had caused to his homeland in years past. That crater…it was like a pit he found himself almost every night after the incident, only it was filled with blood. Hands grabbing him and pulling him under while the screams of the millions voice called for his just punishment by their hands.

Suddenly, watching the sunset became nauseating and he turned away from the window, his heart pumping faster than usual. He took several deep breaths and tried to regain his former composure before he heard soft footsteps in the carpet hallway.

Suzaku quickly straighten up as he saw the Empress of Britannia, Nunnally, slowly walking down the hallway. Suzaku was about to run to her until he noticed several of her attendants came pouring in, worried and frantically sweating. Even behind the mighty mask of Zero, Suzaku couldn't help but chuckle at a scene he had deemed the norm. Empress Nunnally had began to walk again, only returning to her wheelchair from exhaustion, but she was getting better. It was only short strolls or walks between meeting but now she was able to go almost the whole day without the assistance of her wheelchair.

_Ah, Lelouch if you could see Nunnally now, you would be so happy…_

Lost in his thoughts, he nearly missed Nunnally,who before disappearing in the midst of her attendants, waved at him before she was escorted to a meeting of sorts. Zero gave one back however, was not sure if the young Empress had seen him waving back. Suzaku stared at his hand for a moment, _what am I doing…this is the hands I used to kill her beloved brother…and my best friend…_

Suzaku let out another sigh, this one was heavier than usual ones he had, before turning and walking back to his room. The people he passed usually tried to start a conversation, luckily most of the employees and personnel he met on a regular basis soon grew out of it. They still, however, gave him a friendly nod and smile with the accompanying greeting of the time of the day.

Despite seeing this kind behavior over the years, however made every step felt each heavier than the last. He soon reached his room, swiped his card through and entered his room, making sure it was securely locked and ensure there was nothing left on check so no one would walk in with his mask off.

Suzaku removed his friend's mask, holding it with one hand and running his fingers through his wet hair, "The weight of this mask has grown considerably…since Lelouch has worn it." Suzaku whispered before he noticed his computer had the alert window for a message on, taking a seat in front of it, he began to read through file, message, notice, report and such until he reached a familiar name,

To: Zero, From: Lloyd Asplund,

Request audience for briefing of Knightmare Frame, Lancelot Supreme 1st Class. Asap.

Suzaku stared at the message for the longest time. Since he had taken the mask and name of Zero, only a few people knew who was underneath the mask. Those who help prepare the Zero Requiem and Lloyd and Cecile. While he could hide his face and be considered dead, he could not hide his ability and style of fighting, pressured enough, he would fall back to his old fighting techniques, much to his dismay.

_I've spent the last three years trying to unlearn all the fighting and lessons Tohdoh taught me…but I can't let escape me, it clings on like a stain on my soul…_

Suzaku typed on the computer and tried to figure out a time he could meet the Earl, scanning the calendar. It was littered with meetings and appearances, speeches and all sorts of things Lelouch had once did as Zero, but this was heavily taxing work. Suzaku yawned while unbuttoning his clothes, he winced as the fabric brushed against the scar, he groaned, _okay, that still smarts…_

He looked at the scar he received from Kallen from their fight that day. The scar started from his right hip to almost the middle of his torso, a jagged diagonal line of proof that would be beginning of Lelouch's end. The tissue did not respond while he moved but only if something rubbed roughly against the tissue did he feel it. Turning back to his computer, he decided to meet Lloyd in two days after a back-to-back meeting before he headed off to the bathroom for a quick shower, eager for a hot dinner and some shut eye.

* * *

In the farthest reaches of space, an armada of titanic proportion sat idly, looming over all who dare approach it. Inside the largest ship, the Celestial class Galactic Warship, a great number of shadowy figures sat on thrones in a circle in the bridge, murmurs and whispers went about the occupants.

The talks between the shadows were soon interrupted by an approaching figure draped in a white robe, several unusual devices were seen incased its neck, arms and visibly underneath the robes. The shadows shifted their attention towards the walking speck of white, one shadow lean forward to make itself heard amongst the audience of shadows.

Ah, I am so glad you have come; my colleagues and I are intrigued by your fickle quandary. Did you figure out what caused that mystifying energy bloom, Doctor?

**I have. The bloom was minuscule when I noticed I thought nothing of it, but that was because we were so far. When I applied more time on this strange irregularity I find myself surprised at what I have discovered.**

_And what would that be Doctor? Do not keep me waiting._

Hush, let the good doctor speak.

**It seems we have found some very '**_**intelligent**_**' species living among that star. **

At the words of the Doctor, a ripple of giggles to full-blown laughter echoed throughout the bridge of the Celestial class Galactic Warship.

_We've found 'intelligent' species before, what makes these ones different? Pray tell, Doctor._

Yesss, Doctor. Whyyy?

**Apparently, these species must have sent something quite…**_**dangerous **_**into their central star, something that is not seen visually, but caught on our radar and scanners. They probably don't know what their actions did, but it has probably garnered the attention of factions far and wide. **

The audience murmured amongst themselves. Some scoffed at the news before they returned to their former position. Some gave the Doctor a word of congratulation at its discovery.

As troubling as it sounds, why do we need to worry about them, Doctor? Are they technological advance enough to stage a threat, no matter how minuscule?

_Wretched things…_

_So, what if a civilization wants to blot out their sun? It has happened before._

**Because, my fellow Dread…after careful researching and a stroke of luck or coincidence I have chance upon, I am gravely worried.**

Every shadowy figure gave a raised-brow expression at the Doctor, who refused to be stared down by all that were present.

My, your worry has all of us shaking stupid.

_Your sarcasm is duly noted._

_Explain yourself._

Oh, we are all interested in _this_, Doctor.

_**That is enough of your foolish prattle. Why are you so worried?**_

At the words of the leader Dread, who sat on a mighty throne, its tone commanded utter authority and power over the domain of the fleet. The other Dread nervously squirmed in their respective smaller thrones, few dared to look at the Dreadnaught, whose eyes gleamed dangerously at the lone figure in the middle. The Doctor chose the next words with great care, it was not everyday did the Dreadnaught spoke with such a tone.

…**this planet is one of few of planets, our brilliant yet foolish ancestors have bestowed…the Code Geass upon.**

* * *

In a faraway farm, away from prying eyes and curious ones as well, sat a small farm managed by its one owner and his wife. The land was uncultivated when the couple arrived; the only structure that present human habitation was a humble two story cottage that sat before an open plain.

And in a few hard months, by the farmer along with his loyal friend, they began to nurture the land into something the two could smile and congratulate one another in the end of the day.

Soon, the farmer was the only one managing his humble estate, tending to crops, caring for his livestock and his two horses he used to ride and pull his cart. A medium size red barn with a fence encompassing a rectangular area could be seen from the porch of his cottage, which was made possible with his friend's connections. The farmer liked doing things with his own two hands, he had the genius brain to make it possible after all, but after his friend pointed out several things to the farmer and despite his misgivings, he agreed.

And now the said farmer wiped the sweat on his brow, staring at the fruits of his labor, it stood magnificently on the land that he had made into his home. _It will withstand the scorching sun, the frigid nights, the terrible storms; even fires would shrink at the sight of this monolith structure I have built!_

The farmer smiled as he gently patted his monumental achievement, _nothing can ruin this mome—_

"Hey, Mr. Farmer, are you done fixing that rickety shack yet? I want some pizza for my afternoon meal."

The farmer whipped his head towards the direction of his humble cottage, his wife leaning against the door frame, her green hair framing her face with a slight pout. Her amber eyes lazily inspected his labors, before she gently smoothed the front of her sun dress, her cheese doll idly sitting on the chair on the patio.

"That shack of yours is going to be blown over again."

The farmer was about to confidently proclaim that his shack was structurally sound, then a particularly strong gust of wind came and flipped the folds of his wife's dress and toppled his shack on its side like a house of cards.

The farmer's wife settled her dress while the farmer stared at his yet-again dismantled shack, "Ah, and you were so close this time."

The farmer grumbled at the sight of his shack, he looked at the box of tools near the toppled shack. He was about to do the task of building it again until he felt something soft on his back, arms slowly snaked around his muscled torso before his wife's voice tickled his ear, "Why don't you go to the kitchen? I'll tidy this mess for you."

Lelouch, once the Emperor of Britannia and the first Zero, groaned before turning and wrapping his arms around his wife's waist, C.C. hung her arms around his neck and kissed her husband, "Hurry up now, I'm hungry."

Lelouch, seeing no other means to delay the inevitable, the two walked back cottage he had repaired once he had moved into his new life with C.C., he still wondered what would become of him and his immortal witch, _time is no longer effect either one of us, we'll continue living, but what of the world? I can't simply…no, I gave my life so the whole world could live peacefully for once…no more unnecessary war or bloodshed…_

The former emperor was shook out of his thoughts as he felt the warm hand of his wife slowly entwine his, a plain silver ring glittering on her hand proving she was his and he was hers, _immortality alone is a punishment…but I'm not alone, I have my beautiful witch at my side._

Lelouch couldn't help but smile as the two walked through the door of the cottage and the farmer found himself making the food that his wife loved so much. C.C. took a seat for a table for four, flipping through mail and papers before pulling a piece of paper from the stack, her face brighten up as she smirked at something.

"Oh yes, Jeremiah sent another crate of oranges to us, along with this." C.C. held up a poster with Anya, the Knight of Sixth, sitting on a crate of oranges and sipping a cold glass of orange juice, in her blue overall and white tang top that looked cosmetically dirty for the shot. Jeremiah, on the other hand was on-the-job dirty and in the back of the poster, walking with a basket full of the oranges with a smile, Lelouch chuckled at the sight of it.

"He could make an empire built upon oranges if he continues at this pace." Lelouch laughed as he masterfully twirled the pizza into the air and continued molding the dough. C.C. smirked at her husband. Lelouch continued to work the pizza and soon, carefully begin pouring tomato sauce, cheese, herbs, some chopped sausages and a bit of pepperoni, he gave his creation a dab of hot sesame oil. C.C. smirked at what he did before walking over to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of 100% Orange Juice with the smiling mug of Jeremiah printed on the front and poured the juice into two glasses.

"Here you go." C.C. said handing him a glass of cold orange juice after he slid the pizza into one of those old fashion ovens.

"Thank you, dear." He said to his wife and sipped his juice before sitting across her, "So, what's the plan for today? I hope you're not going to just bug me to make more pizza."

The witch smiled, "Maybe. I was thinking after lunch, we can go on a stroll to the lake, visit Jeremiah and Anya and take the rest of the day in bed? On less you want to spend the rest of the day fixing that shack for the eleventh time?"

"Your plan sounds much more enticing than that." Lelouch smiled as he leaned over and kissed her Code riddled forehead. She smiled, settling both their glasses down, before dragging her husband to the living room, undoing his shirt before slipping out of hers and the two fell into each other's arms, lips pressed.

C.C. felt up his body, feeling the muscle he obtained from working all day out in the fields and tending to the farm. She snaked her hands before groping his bottom, making the former emperor break the kiss, blushing, the witch smiled,

"Why so surprised? You're not the only one who enjoys a bit of ass." His wife slyly said, before she began to undo his pants, Lelouch helped her until it rested on his ankles. Grinning, C.C. gently pushed the farmer and watched him collapse on the couch, the farmer gave her a not-so-amused smile.

"What's this? You like being on top?"

"I sure do."

The witch gently slid up against him, her skin against him made his usual calm psyche go nuts with excitement. C.C. planted soft butterfly kisses on him before she looked down in alarm, before a cat-like grin made Lelouch tremble.

"I see someone is more than _ready_."

Before Lelouch could make a response saying it was her fault, his witch and wife, he gasped as five digits firmly grasped his member and playfully tugged it.

"Just sit back and relax, Lelouch, you've been working hard. Making a rickety shack and all." Her voice full of mirth as Lelouch outwardly blushed and inwardly groan at the mere mention of his shack. Giggling, she brought herself to the member, it stood of at attention just for her, she gently blew on it before letting a sliver of spit land right on the head and slip down to the base.

She glanced back to the farmer's aroused face, before bent over ready to envelope the head in her warm, velvety mouth.

"Master Lelouch, I noticed your—aahhhhh! Forgive me for intruding! I just saw the—ahhhh!" babbled Jeremiah as he saw a naked C.C. and Lelouch in the living room while carrying a crate of oranges. He tried to hurriedly turn around to avoid staring at the scene before him only to end up smashing against the door frame and plunging everything to the color orange.

"Jeremiah!?"

"Did you call him here?" C.C. asked sweetly, her hand grasping his member a bit too tight, she did not look one bit happy. He gasped not only at the pain of his tender member but who came with Jeremiah. She raised her mobile phone and snapped a photo, making C.C. loosen her fingers before she stood up in all her glory.

"Recorded."

Lelouch quickly put up his discarded pants before he grabbed a nearby couch cover and draped his wife, Jeremiah was busy with his back turn picking up oranges and stuffing them back in the crate. Anya remained where she was with a bored expression, as if what was going on was the normal to her.

"Forgive me, Master Lelouch and Lady C.C., be merciful!" said Jeremiah, making himself aware once more.

C.C. turned to him and angry glint in her eyes, "Oh, I'm going to be _very_ merciful."

* * *

Years ago, Japan was the very center of the war, producing the messiah to the world: Zero. And after he had heroically slain the Demon Emperor Lelouch, Japan was one of the first nations to shed its Area number and reclaim its former glorious name.

Reconstruction all over the nation gave the people the will and fortitude to take up their nation's fate in their hands. In a few, but busy months, the new Japan was visibly seen from its ashes. Homes, schools, roads, hospital and the like were rebuilt with the massive influx of volunteers and workers ready to shape the nation once more.

Many of the Black Knights who survived the war instantly became icons of freedom and hope, however some hung up their heyday uniforms and went back to their lives. They had their fill of blood, violence and despair and just wanted to enjoy the peace they worked for. Some went off to live their lifelong dreams or former jobs before the war broke out or occupation of Britannia.

It was a slow, but steady pace to reconstructing a nation that had been through a lot in the past years, but with Britannia no longer breathing down their necks, they could finally recover.

* * *

Kallen Kozuki, Ace of the Black Knights and former Personal Guard to Zero, sat on a bench in her university flipping through her text book, groups of giggling and whispering girls not far off from her. The sight would have been completely alien three years ago, but nowadays it was the norm. She had become the local celebrity in Japan, from invitations to parties to her hand in marriage, Kallen found herself in a life she could hardly imagine.

_Ugh, are those girls following me again? No matter where I go, there is always one tailing me! They're like a plague!_

Kallen gruffly closed her book before tucking it away in her bag, before she headed off to class. The girls immediately followed the red head, Kallen sighed before walking a little faster, only to have it to be matched.

"Tch, annoying." Whispered Kallen before she sprinted off to her class making the girls stare at the speed of the Ace Pilot, the groups slowly coming to a halt.

"Was that just the infamous 'Hightail run'?!"

"Ah! I don't believe I got to see it!" "Hey, what do we look like? Cardboard cut outs?!"

"Kallen Kozuki can really run, like a gazelle!"

"Yeah, but much more graceful and beautiful! Ahhhh."

The group soon began to confer with each other about what they had just seen, some began to update their blog and social media from their mobile phones. The scene despite how full of delight and light-hearted atmosphere made some people walk in disgust, however the boys were secretly doing the same.

"Dude, did you see those legs?"

"Aw, man, what would I give to run my hand down those legs!"

"Kallen Kozuki has it going on for her from top to bottom!"

"Her top especially, I heard her grades haven't slipped once!" "Brains and a body like that? Damn!"

Kallen stared at the groups from the relative safety of the second story window as they continued to talk before slowly dispersing, the Ace Pilot sighed, feeling a slight sweat running down her back, she loosen the top button of her uniform trying to cool herself down. Finding it was not sufficient enough, took two more down revealing her bountiful cleavage, however the Ace failed to notice it,

_These girls are almost bad as the paparazzi every time they see me…_

Glancing to her right, she noticed that students were getting into class and without buttoning her uniform, hurriedly went right in. The students, male and female, found their undivided attention firmly focused on Kallen or more precisely, her cleavage and the light sweat that clung to her fair skin and spiky red hair.

"Looking good, Ms. Kozuki!" chirped an enthusiastic group of girls; the boys stared, faces red with the sight before them. While the taken males were painfully nudged or reprimanded by their significant other, Kallen immediately took a seat and began to fix her attire, earning some disappointed sighs from both genders.

_It's like they haven't seen a woman's cleavage before, half the girls here are advertising theirs! Kami, that isn't enough eye candy for them?_

Kallen shook away her annoyance from her classmates and open her text book and continued where she had left off before she was rudely interrupted. The class slowly calmed down and on schedule their professor came in late, but that was the good part about him. His usual tardiness gave his students time to get to class before him, much to their relief.

Kallen glanced over her textbook and paused at the sight of her instructor, the 40-something graying hair teacher, only she saw a mop of black hair draped over his face. Some students whooped at the sight of his dyed hair, he brushed his hair away revealing his amused blue eyes.

"See, Mr. Lakentic, you look 10 years younger!" yelled a girl behind Kallen. Other students joined in, congratulating their instructor, Mr. Lakentic made a mock exasperated face,

"I don't know why I let you kids talk me into this. Now, my wife thinks I'm trying to be cool with you, young people." He laughed, the group joined in, Kallen however began to imagine her teacher with amethyst eyes and without warning, his face appeared.

Kallen felt her heart race before she looked back at her textbook, a blush coloring her cheeks, tears welling up. The memories of Lelouch began to flash in her mind, each one coaxing her to let out the tears she held inside. And those memories were winning, his handsome face, his amethyst eyes that belied deviousness and his playful smirk and sexy voice.

Before any more of the memories of Lelouch could wear her down, she felt a hand on her shoulder, glancing to her right she saw the concern look of one of her classmates, Cassandra Ito.

"Are you alright, Kallen? You've been…"

The Ace Pilot quickly wiped tears and sniffled; Cassandra blinked and tilted her head slightly.

"I'm fine." Kallen said firmly.

Cassandra nodded before heading back to her seat, the class took their seats still chatting and giggling at Mr. Lakentic's hairdo.

"Okay, class, that's enough, let's get back to business." He typed into his laptop before bringing up a graphs and charts to the class. They quickly looked it over, before Lakentic addressed the class, "Does anyone know what these mean?"

Several shot up in the air including Kallen's and Cassandra's, Lakentic smiled before pointing to Kallen. The Ace Pilot stood up; much to everyone's delight, and spoke in an audible voice, unlike her Britannian persona.

"The graph designates the results of many projects the nation is working on, from homes to government buildings. Also, the man power available, funding, time period and materials, these are used to calculate how many projects will be completed in the time allotted."

At the end of her answer the class all began to clap, Kallen sat back down as Lakentic continued with the lesson, "So, why did I all show you this graph to you all? You don't need to raise your hand, just say it."

"Is it because you can't wait for that new café to open?" asked a youth with brown hair and a grin, Lakentic sighed, "No, Satoshi. I have no interest in that cosplay café." Making the class burst out in laughter, Kallen rolled her eyes.

"With all the reconstruction going on, you'll be able to come to class early from now on?" asked Cassandra, the whole class groaned, Lakentic chuckled, "No, I'm going to come to class late."

The whole class cheered.

"No more traffic jams?"

"You wanted to ride the trains?"

"You want to eat traditional Japanese food?"

The class began to shoot off their answers in rapid succession; Lakentic took the time to answer each with a yes or no answer. Once everyone had their fill of questions, Kallen felt it was her turn to give an answer, Mr. Lakentic was more than happy to oblige. Standing up and taking a breath, the Ace Pilot spoke,

"Mr. Lakentic, the reason you showed that graph was…you wanted to see Japan back in new grandeur." Kallen said confidently, the class gave and awed gasp, while Lakentic clapped his hands, smiling at the local celebrity.

"You're absolutely right, Ms. Kozuki. We'll be able to see Japan from its own makings."

Kallen smiled, no longer seeing her teacher but Lelouch's face in his place, she sat back down as a single tear slid down her cheek, her mind swam with the thoughts of what Lelouch's sacrifice gave to the nation.

Scribbling on her text book was the name she was so fond of…

"Lelouch…" before her teardrop splashed and bled the ink.

* * *

After classes in the university, Kallen found herself dodging even more paparazzi and giggling groups of girls. Thankfully, with her athleticism she was able to outrun the flashes of cameras and girls.

Taking shortcuts and detours, a walk through a park, she found herself home in record time despite the sweat that covered her arms and legs. She didn't know how much she had pushed herself until a breeze chilled her sweat-covered skin.

"I have to find route without all these people bothering me." Kallen muttered before inserting her house keys and entering her home, seeing her mother resting in the living room with a broom and dustpan she decided to wake her later.

She quietly went upstairs, removed her wet school uniform and tip toe to the bathroom in her birthday suit. She quickly filled the hot tub before she sat on the short bath stool she rinsed herself of the sweat that clung to her skin, she gently scrubbed her hair, blowing shampoo suds from her bangs before running her hands down her skin to remove the sweat more thoroughly. Feeling her soft fair skin, she quietly marveled at its pristine state.

After taking stock of herself, Kallen slipped into the warm bathtub, soothing her muscles and relaxing her mind after a long day in the university.

_Just a few more months and I am out of there…with all my grades as there are, I won't have a problem graduating a year early from a four year institute. I wonder what I should do…?_

Kallen thought, staring at the bathroom ceiling thinking about her future, it was something strange to do for her when it wasn't a luxury before.

_The future…it seemed like a dream before, Lelouch. With all the mad schemes you were making and the master plan you made that day…_

She began to reminisce about the old days, back when she was younger, the time in the Ashford Academy and the Black Knights. She spent another 10 minutes in the tub, thinking about the past before the present knocked on the bathroom door.

"Kallen, dear, are you in there?"

"Yes, Oka-san, I'm about to get out now." Kallen said as she quickly climbed out of the bathtub and grabbed a towel to wrap around her curvy frame before grabbing another for her hair as she stepped out of the bathroom.

Kallen's mother, Kyoko Kozuki, leaned against the door frame, her face slightly sweating, Kallen looked alarmed, "What's wrong?!"

"Bathroom!" She urgently whispered before running in, Kallen gave a relieved sigh, before she heard her mother talk from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Kallen, dear, after you dress up come to the kitchen I'll have something ready for you."

"Thank you, Oka-san!"

Kallen smiled as she returned to her room, she dried her hair first before drying the rest of her body. She retrieved her light red undergarments from her drawers, then choosing a simple white blouse with a short blue skirt. She ran her fingers through her wet hair before grabbing a comb and began to comb it, removing tangles and moisture.

Her hair now had grown from her earlier years and now it hung squarely on her shoulders, she twirled hair a bit before deciding it was alright to leave her hair down and not spiked. She raced downstairs to find her mother tending to a kettle, a plate of rice crackers on the table.

Kallen smiled before she went over to the nearby cabinet and pulled out two mugs, some tea packet and the utensils. Sitting, Kallen watched her mother slowly shifted, side to side, humming underneath her breath, so different from the demeanor she had many years ago.

Once the kettle whistled with hot steam, Kyoko carefully carried it to the table, making a surprised face seeing the whole table already prepared, Kallen grinned.

"You were so busy watching the kettle, I thought I would get the table set for you, Oka-san."

The elder Kozuki smiled before carefully pouring the boiling water into the mugs and dipped the tea packets. Kallen watched the water slowly darken to the color of the tea until the packet had completely been diluted, attaining a rich caramel color. She leaned forward and blew on it causing a thin trail of vapor to rise. Kyoko didn't bother following her daughter's method and raised it to her lips, blowing on it inches from her face before enjoying it.

The two sat in satisfied silence, enjoying their tea, before the elder Kozuki decided to break it, "So, how are your studies coming Kallen? Not staying up too late doing it are you?"

"You don't need to worry about it, Oka-san. I'm acing all my classes." Kallen said smugly, Kyoko smiled, "Have you decided what you're going to do after you graduate?"

Kallen thought over what her mother asked, she was taking classes that dealt with the Knightmares, but what other avenues could she go to? Maybe she should contact Rakshata again, she hasn't heard from the woman in a while now, maybe she built a new and improved Gurren, but that seemed unlikely during the quiet peace time the world was enjoying.

Kyoko reached over and touched her daughter's hand, jolting the red head back into reality, Kallen blushed. Kyoko smiled softly at the blushing red head.

"Sorry, I must have drifted off."

"Mhmm, maybe you were thinking of someone special?"

Kallen blushed a deeper shade than her hair, she sputtered, trying to answer her mother, "N-no! I was just thinking about my Knightmare!"

Hearing about the machine her daughter piloted years before made Kyoko purse her lips, worried her daughter would do something dangerous again. Kallen couldn't help but feel deflated seeing her mother like this even though she explained what she did many years ago as resistance fighters and the Ace of the Black Knights. However, her mother couldn't help but feel she was part to blame.

The two sat in silence, watching the contents of their tea swirl, Kallen reach over for a rice cracker and nibbled on it. Kyoko took another sip of her tea before she decided to get the oppressive silence out of the way. But Kallen beat her to it,

"Oka-san, if I were to go back to the Black Knights, will you object to it?"

Kyoko paused with her mouth agape, before she slowly shook her head, "I don't think I could, Kallen. From what you told me and what I read about in magazines and on the television, the Black Knights need you. I just don't like you to go off and fight again, but I know you can make a difference."

The Ace pilot nodded taking into heart what her mother said, "Not only the Black Knights, Zero especially before we joined the UFN."

Kyoko made a thoughtful face at her daughter's expression, "Zero was Lelouch, right? The Emperor of Britannia before his little sister?"

Kallen nodded, without warning tears began to quietly well again, Kyoko knew the story between Lelouch and her daughter. Sometimes at night, she could still her call out to the former Emperor, Kyoko would watch her daughter from the doorway as tears ran down her sleeping face and sometimes a blush redder than a tomato.

"What was he like? Well, when he was himself or Zero?"

Kallen smiled, the tears on the verge of spilling again, "Lelouch was a genius, he was always doting on Nunnally and charismatic when he wanted to be but he was very frail, easily exhausted, aloof and sometimes cold. But when he was Zero, I saw nothing of Lelouch Lamperouge in the persona that radiated with such charisma, authority and cunning."

"I didn't trust him at first, like all of the future Black Knights. But time and time again he proved to me and the Black Knights wrong, he gave us hope that Naoto's dream would come true… then when the Black Knights betrayed him…I decided all the horrible things he had done as the Britannia Emperor had to end and I would be the one to end his life…the last kind act I would do as the captain of his elite guard and…the last person in the Black Knights who still believed in him."

Kallen paid no mind to the hot tears that raced down her cheeks as they continue fall. Kyoko internally flinched at her son's name, but nevertheless reached forward, gently wiping her tears. Kyoko watched in silent dismay as her daughter's once cheerful face expressed profound sadness for the man that the world focused all their fear, fury and hatred upon.

"But that day, when Zero killed Lelouch, I understood why he did all those terrible things…with his death, the world would be free from the vicious cycle of hate…and at the end of that cycle he had left me."

"You still love him, don't you?"

"I love him, Oka-san. I still love Lelouch." It was his name that finally caused her to break down, hands covering her face as she let her withheld passion for the man that conquered the world, burst free. Her heart ached for the only man she had ever loved as her mother came over to her and wrapped her arms protectively over her, trying to soothe her heart-broken daughter.

* * *

Suzaku stood waiting for the usual hustle-bustle of the employees, attendants and guests to pass, carrying in their arms were a variety of binders, folders, papers, clipboards and oddly enough a dusty old scroll. Some had their phones attached to their ears, their speaking lost as they rushed through their conversation while avoiding a collision with other people in the hallway.

As the path soon lessens with its occupants Suzaku took the long scenic route as opposed to the shortcuts to meet the Earl of Pudding. If he wasn't Zero, he would have made good time in reaching his destination; however, he didn't want to meet anyone today unless it was absolutely necessary.

Taking several staircases, Zero descended to the familiar docking area where Lloyd and Cecile spent most of their time other than the lab. The sound of heavy machinery and the yells of the engineers and technicians echoed all over the place.

Suzaku silently walked past the workers as he made his way to a typing Lloyd while Cecile, he spotted, ran about the area with a clipboard, talking to the working personnel. Zero stood in front of the scientist for a full minute before the Earl looked away from his laptop and at the mask of Zero.

"Ah, Zero, how nice of you to drop by, I was wondering if I would have to swim through a meeting to get an audience." Said the Earl, however his usual smirk was absent and Suzaku didn't know why.

"Well, Earl Asplund, where are the specs for the new Lancelot model?" Suzaku asked politely as he slowly scanned the busy dock, unable to see the whole area with all the commotion going on, several large objects hidden under tarps and screens. The Earl pointed at the small office at one end of the docks before getting up and walking towards it, Zero followed behind him, dodging carts and mini-trucks logging around machine parts.

Entering the small office, Lloyd locked the door before covering every inch of the windows, Suzaku was used to the routine, everyone who knew who was under the mask was very cautious whenever they talked.

"I called you down you here not only because of the Lancelot, but others things I wish to discuss."

Suzaku sat down, while Lloyd set up the specs for Suzaku's new Knightmare Frame, "Well, here we go. This model is a pretty piece of work from the last one, all the upgrades and modification Cecile and I made."

Suzaku scanned the screen, noticing several changes while others remained the same, he pointed at the most obvious upgrade.

"Do I really need two cannons mounted on my back?"

"Yes, you do, when we installed one, it made you off balance, two cannons balances out that little problem. But that is if you want to use two cannons in a fight, unless you're semi-serious about destroying your enemies."

Suzaku chuckled before looking through all the improvements, giving an occasional groan and comment, on in particular one.

"You took that out? I liked that one."

"That's not my doing, Zero, Cecile asked for that to be removed so take it up with her." Huffed Lloyd, leaning against the desk, glancing at some photos on the far side wall, some years ago others recent. Reports and plans also kept the photos company with a variety of colored sticky notes.

Suzaku spent a good half an hour reading the new Lancelot model, from the littlest changes to more less-subtle ones. Lloyd busies himself with leaning against the desk, imitating a statue.

When he had finished looking over the changes, he flipped to the last page and stared at the modified face of the Lancelot. The once familiar face had several new adjustments to its mug, making it look more like those knights in ages past.

"Alright, I've seen all the changes you and Cecile has made, nothing would affect my ability to fight. What else did you want to discuss?"

Lloyd leaned off the desk, before sitting on a chair opposite him, Lloyd's eyes strangely curious as if he never seen Suzaku before he let his head down and sigh. Suzaku didn't know what to make of this until Lloyd looked up again,

"Suzaku…when you and Lelouch changed the world that day…did he foresee all that has happened up till now? The disbarment of all weapons, the exile of Damocles, the disintegration of Britannia, the way people treat us now and all that has changed? Cecile wants to talk to you about something too, but she's busy right now."

Suzaku thought over what the Earl had said; times have not been merciful to the once great empire. Prejudice and hatred for the people of the empire was evident, no matter where they went, the world felt they were as much to blame as Lelouch. However, it was very discreet and the victims refuse to step forward, fearing it would be a talk of karma-is-a-bitch or something of the sort.

_It only has been three short years but the hatred won't be solved so easily even after Lelouch died, the smoldering remains continue to burn, I've seen it…back in Japan, the Britannians have been chased by mobs from their homes, the guilty and corrupt deserved it… but the innocent weren't spared from the violence and harassment, I suppose this is just another unfortunate result of our sacrifices…_

Suzaku, thankfully schooled his face and did not reveal how troubled he was, then he tried to lighten the atmosphere swirling between him and Lloyd inside the little office.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you Lelouch left a highly detailed document stating what he theorize what the world would do for the next 50 years after the time of his death?"

Lloyd's frowned at what Suzaku said, a flash of amusement raced across his eyes, "Don't get my hopes up, Suzaku, for a second there I nearly believed you."

Zero shrugged, "I wouldn't be surprised if Lelouch did."

The two sat in silence, the noise of angry and bustling machinery in the background, the Earl spoke up over the noise, "What were you two trying to achieve, Suzaku? With him dead and you in his place, what did you two intended to happen? The world is suddenly rid of an emperor who would go down in history as the most evil man the world has ever seen. This peace we have…it's almost like a fantasy."

"…why are you questioning things now, Lloyd? It's been three years since I..." Suzaku said before he mumbled out the rest under his breath. He took a moment to compose himself before spoke up again,

"Are you unhappy with the outcome of the Zero Requiem?"

The Earl gave a deep sigh, age finally reaching the eccentric man, he removed his glasses, peering into the clear lens, he spoke,

"Suzaku, you were the one who had to personally go down and subdue rogue factions that were the relics of the old aristocracy. Not everyone is happy, that much is apparent, and the reconstruction of the world is not the only factor that has people upset. The transition from waging war to get a point across to sitting down and talking it out is almost alien, it's like making an illiterate barbarian to drop his club and take up a quill."

His stoic grayish blue eyes met sad green eyes.

"People of my profession will also become scarce, Zero, Knightmares have a limited place in this era save for commercial and industrial. Soon my occupation along with those workers and Cecile will shrink, I'm thankfully I can still count myself as an 'Earl'. These unforeseen results of the sacrifices you and Lelouch made caused a great deal of good along with some problems that you must deal with. Though, I'm not making little of what you and Lelouch have done, never that."

Suzaku let out a tired sigh, before he stood up and paced around the small office, Lloyd set his glasses back on the bridge of his nose before he picked up the Lancelot specs.

"Have I upset you, Zero?"

Suzaku stopped at mid-stride before he shook his head, "No, Lloyd. You've gave me the results of what we have done. I'll look into this, I cannot have thousands of laborers suddenly laid off because of the occupation they only know how to do. I need to find another outlet or profession they can do, but Lloyd will you help me? This is too much for me alone."

The Earl gave a casual wave of the hand, "I'll contact you again once I get everyone in this dock and any more area I can reach in paper. But before that, why don't you test my latest toy?"

Suzaku smiled, seeing the familiar eager gleam in the Earl's eyes,

"Sure thing, let's call Cecile so she doesn't miss out on this."

Lloyd chuckled, "Cecile was the one pushing me to get you here so we show you your new Lancelot after the other one…"

Suzaku ruefully chuckled, "I know, I'm not going crush the Lancelot into a tin can with those two prototype cannons again."

Suzaku retrieved Lelouch's mask and quickly put it on, feeling the mask incase his identity once more. He spoke to Lloyd in the most reassuring tone with his modulated voice, "Lloyd, I'm sure it will all work out, maybe you should take a day off, ticker some more or you, me and Cecile should go out on a picnic."

The Earl shot him an alarmed look, "Okay, now, I'm really worried about my health, Suzaku."

"Oh…right, sorry."

* * *

**Warp Gate Operational. Dimensional warp systems and protocols...acknowledged. Star fleet in formation and accounted for. **

_Location set. Warp drives and engines calibrated waiting for further commands._

A small fleet of ship formed a V formation, their flagship spearhead of the formation. The captain activated the fleet-wide audio transmission.

My soldiers, my people, we have discovered yet another wretched planet blessed with our birthright! Like many planets before them, they were mistakenly granted what is our sole gift by our brilliant yet naïve ancestors! Our ancestors thought by spreading our gift to other planets would benefit every species that it was bestowed upon, but lo and behold the atrocious folly they have caused us!

The whole fleet rumbled as the crew roared with both agreement and curses, the captain compose itself again before speaking,

From their mistake rose a civilization that rivals ours! They swept through our home like a plague destroying everything in its path! Now, our broken home world is rebuilding itself, vulnerable to all attacks by our hateful enemies! We must strike at them before our enemies, their allies do so! We will show them why we are the Dread!

The leaving fleet including the main body shook in by the enthusiastic agreement, the leader Dread looked at the captain for moment on various floating screens before switching it into another one. Gleaming eyes narrowed, slightly…

**Warp Gate releasing safety measures…1… 2… 3… 4 and 5 locks removed. 6… 7… 8… 9 and 10 locks lifted. Preparing Warp jump systems…**

The whole fleet rumbled at anticipation, ready to thrust themselves into a world they could win glory and honor for themselves and the names they bear on their shoulders and minds.

…**activated. You are all clear to enter the warp gate.**

The flagship slowly pushed itself forward and in a ripple effect so did the others, the main body fleet let out whoops for the fleet who would scout the planet before the cavalry came in. The captain looked at its side to see the good doctor, who stood arms folded and lips in a thin line,

I'm sorry Doctor, I—

**Don't be Captain. Once we reach our destination, I'm quite sure you'll…repay me generously…**

The captain gave a hearty laugh before clapping its hand on the doctor's shoulder; the doctor smiled and began to laugh as well, their laughter filled with twisted mirth.

While the fleet was in good spirits, however the same could not be said with the leader Dread, several of its retainers were nervously waiting for their orders. The leader wasn't smiling or even remotely aware that a fleet was going to leave on a scouting mission to investigate a planet with their gift. Its gleaming eyes were glued to the screen before it widen, it immediately stood up, frightening its attendants, one falling to the floor.

_**Fire at that fleeing—!**_

The Dread leader was too late before one of the ships blew up as something incredibly fast zoomed towards the warp gate. Without a second thought or hesitation, several gunners began to fire at the object that the Dreadnaught incompletely instructed.

A voice crackled into life in every ship in the fleet, the Dreadnaught's lips curled in utter rage at the voice, the voice of defiance and rebellion,

"You tyrannical loathsome monster, I banish you to the crushing abyss of the Void with this! **Dark Matter Cannon**,** Maximum Output!**"

Every Dread stared in horror and awe at the sight of the figure, a Mech, charging some unknown weapon as blasts after blasts struck its projected shields or outright missed the Mech.

Then came another Mech, chasing after the first one, the two slammed into each other trading blows before the first Mech unveiled two blindingly energy blades that nearly sheared the other Mech into pieces. The pilot of the other Mech's voice echoed across the whole fleet as did the first one.

_**You insidious traitor! I will put an end you and your treasonous folly!**_

"No more than you! You may all bend a knee to that thing! But I will not! I'd rather die a hundred-thousand times than be its eternal slave! My father died making this machine beyond anything you could ever hope to match! Storm Wraith, tear a hole through this fleet and a future for us all!"

The Dreadnaught's eyes widen as the Mech unleashed the Dark Matter Cannon, the whole fleet shuddered as the destructive beam tore through a dozen ships' shields and hulls causing them to erupt into a ball of fire and causing nearby ship to suffer the same fate. Crew members stared baffled in their stations as the shields for each ship was torn through with impunity, their screens showing irregularities before going haywire.

The intercepting Mech hung back before dodging the beam as the Mech began to slowly rotate itself destroying even more ships, however several crackles of electricity raced all over its body. The destructive Dark Matter Cannon lessen in volume.

Panic and confusion racked the whole fleet however, the scouting fleeting did not halt their progression into the warp gate, ignoring the destruction of the fleet. The Storm Wraith powered down its Dark Matter Cannon before activating its massive thrusters and boosters and zoomed towards the warp gate.

The Dreadnaught's eyes gleamed brightly for a second before it stretched out its hand and made a clawed gesture. The Storm Wraith pilot, after shifting the Mech into its Jet Convoy form, felt an enormous crushing presence all over his body as if a space worm had constricted him,

_**Daring attack, boy, but a futile one.**_

"Ah! You came to see me off!? Ack! You're a little too late saggy space tits!" wheezed the pilot, as the pressure increased, he felt two of his ribs crack, his muscles screamed in pain, but the pilot resisted. He was already inside the warp gate before he felt the constricting presence left him.

The pilot smiled before his eyes, nose, ears and mouth began to seep out blood, he shakily glance behind him and saw the Night Shadow Mech, his pursuer was hot on its trail, but it was not the assailant of his bodily attack.

_**This boy is my parting gift to you. Even with immediate medical attention, the damage I did to you already will kill you in a week's time.**_

The pilot gave a bloody smile and thought, _that's what you think…_

The pilot rolled the controls, rotating the Jet Convoy form Storm Wraith to face the Night Shadow, its chest piece opened revealing a similar construct to the Wraith. The pilot instantly locked on the opposing Mech as it began to charge its own weapon,

"There can only be one!" the Wraith pilot roared, using the Dark Matter Cannon again, to his eternal disgust the Night Shadow used a similar yet weaker version of his weapon. The two deadly beams came into contact and the two beams began to overwhelm each other, the Wraith pilot felt more blood pour down his mouth before increasing the output of his beam until it was nearly entering the Night Shadow's chest piece.

_**You will not escape! Even if it means my death, Gibb!**_

"Argh! I won't be able to kill you myself, but I will relish every moment you will suffer when you do!" yelled Gibb as the beam at last reached the chest piece interior causing the Night Shadow's chest to cave in and exploded sending the Mech spiraling out of the warp gate before it promptly closed, the scout fleet were merely feet away.

The Night Shadow drifted, sparks shot of its chest and body, before it bumped into the flagship. One arm and one leg detached itself from the Mech and drifted away, the pilot cursing inside the cockpit.

The captain slammed its hands against the controls, its eyes bulging and veins clearly visible, teeth barred at what it witnessed. The captain yelled out several orders setting the whole scouting fleet into a frenzy of work, the atmosphere absolutely malicious.

The doctor however expressed no signs of aggression as the scout fleet and the main fleet began to radiate anger, rage and frustration.

The Doctor darkly smiled.

Gibb, the Storm Wraith pilot leaned against his seat bloody and tired, the adrenaline pumping through his veins was the only thing keeping him awake.

[That was quite a battle, Gibb]

"Thanks…if you weren't designed…by my father…I would be somewhere…unpleasant."

[Noted]

Gibb hacked up more blood before opening a control panel as the screens began to film him, he did his best to speak clearly, "Now…AI, I want you to record this and keep it safe until all…ah, requirements are met…it's imperative this is kept secret until…the time comes…are you ready?"

[I understand. I will revert back to my Mech form once we exit the Warp Gate]

The Wraith pilot grinned before taking a deep breath and spoke. Gibb didn't know how long he talked but he aware at the end of his narration he drifted into a pained slumber, his eyes gleaming slightly.

* * *

"Lelouch…Lelouch…LELOUCH, I'm going to knock over your shack again."

The former Emperor immediately sat up, C.C. was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring brow-raised at him, "Oh, the very mention of that shack gets you up faster than sex?"

Lelouch groaned, flopping back onto the soft mattress, C.C. continued staring at him, Lelouch sighed, his eyes closed, "Because after the sex you want pizza."

"As much as I like the sound of pizza four in the morning, there's something...bothering me. I feel my Code reacting to something, its nudging me to the sky, Lelouch." C.C. said getting up from bed before walking towards the window, Lelouch's white long sleeve draping her beautiful frame.

Lelouch, troubled by what his wife had said, sat back up and saw C.C. staring at the early morning sky, she shivered in the cool morning air. Carefully getting out of bed, Lelouch joined his witch by the window, comfortably wrapping his arm around her waist, she leaned against him.

"Don't you feel it, Lelouch?"

Her warm hand entwining with his, his Code was indeed reacting to something, just as C.C.'s own. The two immortals stared up in the starry sky, wondering what in the heavens was going on?

* * *

[We have reached our destination, Gibb]

Gibb groaned awake, blood oozing out of his nose and the corner of his eyes, he unsteadily grabbed the controls and began to stabilize the Mech as it drifted about in space. He punched in some buttons on the controls on the side of the cockpit.

"AI, what is the closest place for us to land and recover?"

[The closest place for a safe landing is the planet that the Dread intended to invade]

"Well, I'm not going to the place then." He sighed, more blood dripped from the corner of his eyes. Dry blood covered his pilot uniform and left the cockpit a mess, _I better clean this place when time permits._

[Then how about their moon]

Nodding, Gibb tapped the controls getting a visual of the Earth's moon, its lunar surface speckled with craters.

"Okay, then, set the coordinates, I'll get us there…" he whispered, blood welling up in the corner of his eyes, he felt more blood slowly dribble down the sides of his mouth, the metallic taste of blood was nauseating. He groaned before activating the screens to be reflective, he took stock of himself before his eyes glowed red.

"With this gift of my ancestors…I bestow onto myself…the acceptance! I accept…these wounds will not…kill me until I have done my mission!" twin red sigils burned both his eyes forcibly making the damage the Dreadnaught had wrought on him to alleviate as he focused on the single thought of his mission.

_Hah…take that…you saggy Dread—AHHHHHHH!_

"Ahhhhhhh!" the pilot roared as his body suddenly dipped in neck deep of agony, his body thrashed in the cockpit. The AI could only watch as its pilot let out terrible blood curdling screams and his arms and legs randomly slamming into the controls sending the Storm Wraith heading head first into Earth…

* * *

And there you have it, a rewritten first chapter that fits the direction I want to take this story. Also, there are a number of things I want to get clear so I don't hear someone's whine later.

1. I view Kallen Kozuki like Yoko Littner, not only because the two are red heads and hot as fuck. Yoko no longer started a relationship with anyone else after she fell for Kamina and I see Kallen as the same character type.

2. Zero-Suzaku is piloting the Lancelot. No biggie.

3. The state of the world, reconstruction opens both solution and problems. More on the next chapter. As for Lelouch's plan to destroy the cycle of hate, he did it, but what Zero-Suzaku is dealing with is the remains of that cycle that refuse to be burnt out, it's not going to be gone like magic.

4. Not all original Code Geass characters will be present in this story, unless requested by you, the readers.

5. Lelouch, the farmer.

6. Changes will be made to the Mech specs and whatnot.

7. I'm going to exploit the ambiguousness of the series conclusion; it was after all open to interpretation. Along with some other things I can dig up about the anime.

8. Updates. I think once a month is fair, however it all depends on my end. Less stress, more updates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Please refer to the first page.

**Chapter 2 Rewrite**

The Unforgotten

**VvVvV**

The Storm Wraith floated closer and closer towards the blue planet, the AI unable to maneuver the giant machine as Gibb remained immobilized from a psychokinetic attack. His arms and legs thrashed over the controls, his hand hooking a control causing the thrusters and boosters to activate in irregular intervals, drifting closer towards Earth.

Gibb's mouth foamed with blood, sickening gurgles rang in his ears as the whiteness of his eyes soon redden.

_That bastard! He can hit me all the way here!?_

Gibb cringed forward, smashing into the controls again.

…_No, this is…_

Gibb's thoughts were soon interrupted when his vision from the cockpit changed into a space fleet bridge, a red-orange planet looming before them.

**Do it, Gibb. Show your allegiance.**

"You will not make me destroy this planet, like the last one with your trickery." Gibb felt himself snarled.

A nasty cackled followed behind him but he was unable to turn around and throttle the Dread, his vision trained on the planet. The sound of footsteps echoed behind him, the sound of something flipped and Gibb found himself dashing after the Dread.

**You could have done the last kind gesture to your friend's planet, but no, you had to be **_**JUST**_**. **

Gibb's vision turned red with hatred as he cocked his fist ready to pommel the bastard into the floor. A flash of blinding light filled the bridge before the whole ship gave a tremendous shake and sent Gibb skidding on the floor. He found himself again in the front of the ship again staring at a blacken planet, the once vivid orange colors no longer coating the planet's surface. The sight before him was a familiar one; it was the sign of a dead planet, where no amount of work or time put into it would give it back its essences. It was blight in the cosmic scale.

**Ah, what a pity, I always did love how my planet looked.**

Gibb clenched his jaws hard to stop him from screaming in pain and mad gibberish as more traumatic visions raced before him.

His body ached in pain as two Dread held his arms while a bulky figure punched his exposed torso, its fists relentlessly in the assault.

_Come on, Gibb, beg for your father to save you._

The scene was a terrible ordeal he had went through years before, it nearly left him dead, his organs nearly mashed into paste. Then it struck him, both figuratively and literally, as the brute punched him again, _this psyche attack makes me relive my most painful experience! And it seems that my body is also reliving it physically! I hope I don't…!_

Gibb's vision blurred out in quick succession, making him see and experience past torments fast forward. The layers of pain began to pile to a devastating degree forcing Gibb to nearly lose consciousness along with uncontrolled meddling he had pushed the Storm Wraith close enough towards Earth to be pulled into its gravity.

Gibb's mind spun and his heart painfully bear in his chest as the cockpit screens revealed the vastness of space and the planet, before another memory of torment filled his vision. His body spasm painfully his arms and torso burned with agony, before his vision returned again, his heart thundered in his chest, black had been replaced with blue and wispy white.

He tried to reach for the controls, his outstretched hands close to the controls, then his vision changed into a darken metal container, chains rattled and the smell of blood and fire filled his senses.

_N-n-no! Don't you—!_

Gibb's vision of the metal box changed into a large arena, the rough rust-colored sand beneath his feet, blood soaking his hands and one eye. The roar of the crowd deafening him, he glared hard at them all, a chipped dagger on one hand, the other on his bleeding side.

**Do not disappoint the people, filth. This good citizens paid good money to see you torn apart.**

Gibb wanted to yell out to the people in the arena, but the scene soon broke apart and he found himself kneeling on a stone floor, his arms firmly clamped with irons, the chains attached to two stone columns. Without warning his back exploded with pain, Gibb screamed as several more eruptions of pain followed, until his vision flickered. Six digits yanked his hair, the sight of the stone floor was replaced with a familiar sight, an ugly smirk splayed on the Dread's face.

**You were always weak Gibb. You could have been like me, a Dread, but you cling to your petty hope that someone could slay the Dreadnaught.**

Gibb felt his lips move, the words he spoke were the same his father believed in:

"The Dreadnaught is not a God."

The Dread's eyes widen with surprise before rage clouded its already terrible visage, the Dread roared and lifted its mighty fist, ready to split his face apart…

Gibb waited for the blow that left him in the care of the medical personnel for quite some time.

To his surprise, Gibb gasped as the pain that had immobilized him slipped off and the sight of the heavy fist a hair breadth away from him stopped. Gibb took a deep breath, his lungs ached as did every fiber of his body.

[It is good you are still alive Gibb]

"I…as…well." Gasped Gibb as he painfully sat up only to gasp in horror at what he saw. He quickly grabbed the controls, flipping several switched and pressed a number of buttons. Each move he made his body scream for him to stop, but he pushed it down out of sheer fear.

[I'm sorry I can't be of any help while you were induce in that. Ordeal]

Gibb didn't reply as he was frantically activating the Storm Wraith's thrusters, boosters and propulsion system trying to regain control of the Mech as it pelted straight for the earth's blue ocean. Its whole body glowed a deep orange from the fall from heavens; it was a miracle the Mech didn't break apart…yet.

[Gibb, you're not going to make it. Brace yourself]

Gibb gave a frustrated grunt, abandoning his work and did as the AI instructed. The Mech impersonated a flaming missile made an explosive and sizzling entrance as it hit the ocean, sending a spout of water that reached skyscraper heights. The water bubbled ferociously sending several belly-up fishes to the surface, the Mech surprisingly still intact, save for some melted paint, from its devastating entry into the body of water.

The jarring impact however left Gibb's vision swimming painfully, the AI blinked a few times before it powered down. Groaning, the pilot reached for a blinking button, his thumb and pinky bent into a painful angle as if the rest of his body wasn't battered enough.

"I'm going…to get back at the Dreadnaught for this…" Gibb was able to mumble out as his index pressed the button before he passed out. The Mech sinking into the crushing abyss of the ocean…

VvVvV

Lelouch spent the morning toiling with his project, his rickety shack, C.C. watching him from the patio, Cheese-kun under her arms. While the farmer was diligently trying to repair his shack, his mind couldn't stem off what he was feeling, the severe itch and throbbing of his Code.

C.C. had it worst, as she continuously stroke her hand on her forehead, feeling her Code reacting just as aggressive as Lelouch's own. The two immortals however, tried to ignore this irritating itch, but it refused to be ignored.

_Never in all the years have I lived have my Code done this to me…so why now of all times?_ Thought C.C. as she hugged Cheese-kun a little tighter, her thoughts on what happened hours ago.

She reviewed all events she could remember since she had the blessed curse. Remembering nothing useful she sighed and returned back into her home, waving off to her husband before disappearing within. Lelouch returned the gesture then returned to his project, spending another half an hour before he stood back and inspected his completed shack. The former Emperor rubbed his hands together, getting some sweat and dust off.

Lelouch glanced at his right hand, the Code still visible on his slightly redden hands. The former Emperor traced the Code, feeling the entire symbol throbbing before it stopped, surprising Lelouch.

Staring at the mark, Lelouch curiously whispered, "I wonder what made it stopped…"

Inside the farmer's house C.C. gave a relieved sigh, falling back on the couch. Not sharing her husband's curiosity of the irritated Code. With a tremendous effort, she rose from the couch and raced to the kitchen for a slice of pizza. A neat stack of letters from Jeremiah and Lelouch's other informants, loomed over a bowl of fruits and coaster.

C.C. pulled out two slices of pizza from a refrigerator and set on a plate before taking it to the microwave. She then reached for a wine bottle on the rack of more wince bottles and poured herself a glass, a gentle breeze tickling her ear.

Using one finger, she got several green strands of her hair behind her ear just as the radio said some interesting news, some about a crashing meteor in the middle of the ocean.

C.C. was about to turn up the radio, but as she reached for it the microwave made three beeps, signaling the witch her food of the gods was done.

The thought of turning up the radio forgotten.

VvVvV

The whole Dread council was in a complete uproar, with the Dreadnaught in its quarters, attending to some arcane business, the once calm court was in frenzy.

**What was that machine?!**

_Who was responsible for Gibb's imprisonment?! I'll tear their throat open!_

_What is the exact number of causalities?!_

**They are still calculating, but it well past 10 million.**

The council's uproar echoed all over the room of the flagship of the whole star fleet. The attendants cowered in fear as their masters ordered them to bring stacks of strong alcoholic beverages, some enough to get 5 full grown adults drunk with one mouthful. Others demanded reports and files to be brought to them.

Some were in a small circle loudly discussing what happened, others were merely cursing Gibb's actions that delayed the scouting mission, while the rest were just flat out cursing. One council member slammed its fist on a tray that an attendant was bringing, sending the frothy beverages astray.

_What are we going to do about this!? Not once have we lost so many ships to one, ONE, Mech!_

_How did that fool make a Mech like that without a single Dread noticing it?_

_Maybe it has a cloaking device? Concealment technology should not be an obstacle for the Mech, with its energy capacity, we estimated._

_I concur, this Storm Wraith is not to be trifled with. Any of the mass-produced Mechs will be destroyed unless it is armed with more advance equipment._

The council then fell into a much more focal discussion, addressing the technological advancements that the Mech had shown. Its Dark Matter Cannon could easily tear through star ships, war ships, supply carriers, battle cruisers, a dozen shuttles, destroyers and a behemoth class bombarding Dread cruiser. Its speed and defensive properties however were still largely unknown, but it was definitely able to outrun its lesser counterpart, the Night Shadow, and shrug off a volley from a score ships.

Talk of the Storm Wraith also stirred the council members of the plight of not only contending to a machine that severely out-class and out-gun them, but the fate of the scouting campaign. With the Warp Gate severely damaged by what seemed to be the after-effects of the Dark Matter Cannon and the Night Shadow's imitation of it, the Dark Matter Ray while the two fought.

Dreadusk, the Night Shadow pilot, was summoned by the Dread's Grand Generals and have not been released from their custody.

The Dread council were very eager to see the spoils the scouting campaign would bring, but seeing it postpone had left a nasty taste in their mouth. The fleet was completely scrapped, much to the flagship captain's eternal displeasure while the Doctor made no outburst against it. In fact, the Doctor seemingly vanished after the initial meeting.

The proposed fleet would be much larger, as it was intended for the capture or total destruction of the Storm Wraith.

The Dread council Overseer managed the council member's candidates for the mission to capture or destroy the Storm Wraith. The Overseer, once a Grand General, chose to leave its fraternity to properly manage the members under their tier in authority and power.

Receiving names, the Overseer began to view and scan each candidate's profile, discarding some or inputting them into the campaign fleet. More council members came, adding to the list and the Overseer received it without any reaction, even as two council members came rush towards it, ramming into each other like children who would gain audience first.

The Overseer looked over the fleet, easily quadruple the size of the scouting fleet, it was about to dismiss the council before it felt a presence on its side.

It narrowed its eyes at the sight: the Doctor with a grim face and Dreadusk had a nasty bruise over his right eye and his cheek slightly swollen.

**How…unpleasant…what do you want.**

_We wish to join the fleet._

The Overseer let its eyes fall over them, the two Dread remained impassive, remaining in their positions for minutes…hours…the council member had become completely silent at the exchange as soon as they were aware.

Dreadusk was the first to break eye contact as he looked at the floor, before kneeling, the Doctor turned away from the Overseer's gaze.

The former Grand General returned back to its previous task going through the roster of the campaign fleet, switching some names and discarding two. The Overseer turned back to the two Dread before speaking one word:

**Granted.**

The council was about to erupt in a flurry of yells and surprise, but stopped as the Overseer faced them, they shrank back. Overseer blinked once before it thundered to all that could hear, causing most of the attendants to fall to the ground.

**The fleet is ready. I will report this to the Dreadnaught personally. You are all dismissed.**

The council members quickly left the room in droves while the Doctor and Dreadusk remained, unchanged from their position. The Overseer set its burning gaze back on them, its eyes burned with two red sigils searing all the colors in its eyes.

**You may speak freely. Now, tell me…what you have discovered.**

VvVvV

Suzaku couldn't help but smile widely as the Lancelot Supreme First Class performed all the impressive feats it said on the report. The thrill of the Knightmare easily barrel rolling with its modified Energy Wings made Suzaku push the Knightmare to perform more intricate aerial maneuvers that wasn't possible before in years past. He could easily reach speeds that fighter jets could only dream to match and he made a great show of it.

Suzaku was glad the Knightmare was operating without a hitch, even better that it retained its signature weapons: four Slash Harkens, two MVS swords and VARIS rifles. With no changes to its weapons, Suzaku didn't need to make any unnecessary adjustments in his style of combat.

Lloyd wore a smug smile as the Lancelot Supreme soared overhead for the eleventh time, Cecile on the other hand was torn between watching the Knightmare and the screens that registered Suzaku's condition while piloting the Knightmare Frame.

"Are you so adamant about uninstalling that system Cecile? He was doing so great with it. His piloting capabilities are easily doubled while he was using it, I would call him a 'superhuman'." said Lloyd, without looking at his assistant, his eyes focused on his prized toy. Cecile sighed, looking away from the screen and looking at the Earl of Pudding, clipboard on hand,

"Yes, I am sure Lloyd. Short term effects won't register to either the pilot or the observer, but at its later stages it becomes destructive. Until I can find a way to reduce the 'haze' effect, Zero will have to 'live' without it."

"Pity, he could probably take on a whole army with that system."

"And end up in a coma for a year or more."

The two stopped their conversation once the stampeding dock personnel came out and watched in awe of the flying machine in action. Many gave loud whoops as it soared over head, pausing long enough to give a thumb's up before speeding off again. Some actually walked up to Lloyd and asked to try it out after Zero, but was politely shut down. The little exhibition was getting everyone riled up about the Lancelot Supreme.

The grumbling and disappointed crew went back to join the rest of the crowd, who watched the amazing machine. However, with all the whoops and awed faces, Lloyd and Cecile suddenly felt a very inhuman shiver run down their spines. Without warning their eyes were drawn away from the white knight and into the horizon where the mountains, forest and cities broke the perfect line, an eerie coolness blanketing their joy of their success.

VvVvV

Kaguya stared out of the palace window, the sun dipping against the horizon, her intelligent green eyes watched as several birds took flight as a familiar Knightmare Frame came hovering overhead. Kaguya gave a glance at the Frame before she turned and strode across her usual reserved room whenever she visited her friend, Jiang Lihua, the Chinese Empress. She felt a sudden thud, however, she dismissed it.

She barely touched the door knob before said Empress; excitedly swung the door open, a large smile on her adorable face. Kaguya gave one of her own, albeit, a much more mischievous one.

"I'm sure he is racing up the palace stairs, as we—"

"My Empress!"

Kaguya watched as the Xingke ran arms open towards her junior, who mirrored the action. The two enveloped in an embrace that made Kaguya both overjoyed and sad.

She leaned against the door as the two consoled each other, even though they had only been separated for less than a day. The scene had become quite the norm to the palace staff and its personnel, especially to Kaguya who spent most of her time with her friend or business with the UFN.

Once the two separated, Kaguya politely cleared her throat making herself aware once more so the two could step out of their special world. The two of the decency to blush from their very public display of affections, Tianzi held Xingke's hand and dragged him as she approached her friend.

"Um, Kaguya, let's go to the dining hall now."

Kaguya gave a sly smile, "So, it doesn't seem it's just the two of you going to the same place, in the same time?"

The two blushed; Tianzi was frantically stuttering as she defended herself and in extension the Knightmare pilot who had a terrible case of the lockjaw before Kaguya gave a friendlier smile.

"I don't see why not?"

Kaguya turned and began casually walking, doing her best to hold in her giggles as the two stared shock at the young lady. Tianzi snapped out of her shock first and chased after her friend before Xingke did so as well, dashing the hall after the two.

"You're so mean Kaguya!"

"I haven't the slightest clue why you're so mad about?" Kaguya said innocently, Tianzi responded with her arms wrapping around her waist and began tickling her. The fell to the floor in a fit of giggles, Kaguya untangle herself from her younger counterpart and wiped the tears she grew from all laughter.

Xingke helped Tianzi up from the floor, dusting her dress, spending a fraction of a second longer on her rump. This time Kaguya kept her mischievous smile to herself as the three of them composed themselves before entering the dining hall. The place bustled with activity with it filled with several long tables filled with cuisines and dishes ranging from the traditional dishes served to the exotic ones that came every other night. Many round tables with ten chairs for each were accommodate guests, staff and diplomats from various countries once the Areas were abolished.

Two dining hall staff members greeted them and showed them to their reserved table, close to the balconies where it was much cooler and less noisy.

The trio sat as the two escorts retrieved a pitcher filled with amber liquid with a beautiful flower inside while the other brought a plate lavished with appetizers. Xingke whispered to one of the escorts after he filled the glasses for them for something before he nodded and headed to the back, Kaguya and Tianzi listed off their dinner before the escort, too, went off his way.

"So, Kaguya, how are things in Japan? I hear the reconstruction is going pretty well."

Kaguya sipped her drink, letting the cool liquid wash over her oral cavity before speaking, "It is going very well, I heard that the ghettos is almost unrecognizable. I haven't gone there recently since the UFN needs me to speak and negotiate with leaders of new countries."

Tianzi spoke up, "It sure is, Areas have been split apart and countries are born from it. A lot of them want to rule themselves, by the government of their making."

"I heard that Britannia has given thought about it as well."

"Empress Nunnally and several members of the Empire have been thinking it over. If they do, she wanted to call it the United States of Britannia."

The trio conversation grind to a halt as the previous escorts returned with plates of their requests, one gave Xingke an ice-crusted bottle. Tianzi gave a quizzical look at it but made no reply.

Between mouthfuls of rice, noodles and the occasional mouthful of Xingke's beverage, the trio continued their conversation, from reconstruction to the more leisure subjects. Kaguya teased the two, but nothing so deep that the two would stop the conversation and blush uncontrollably.

Night came without notice as the dining hall lessen in occupants and the trio, filled with both dinner and their conversation bid each other farewell for the night. Kaguya yawned as she made her way back to her room, the empty hall echoed with each step she took. Entering her room, she undress and stepping into the coolness of the night as she hurried to the closet. Several of her clothes hung ranging from occasion to more casual ones, brushing her fingers against the garments; one unhooks and fell to her feet.

Kaguya was about give an annoyed sigh from her action until she notice it was familiar purple and gold long sleeve. She reached for it, feeling the silky fabric under her warm fingers and held it before her.

It was part of her Zero costume when Lelouch masterminded a way to get them out of Japan safely. It was carefully tailored to fit her body for that mad scheme of Zero along with the rest of the members.

Kaguya stared at it for the longest time, remembering the man who had worn it and led the Black Knights and man she fell for. Shivering, Kaguya held the garment against herself as she searched for her usual sleeping ware but finding none.

She looked at the gold and purple clothing again, feeling as if it was just more than coincidence that all her pajamas suddenly vanished leaving her in the near nude with her late husband's clothes.

_Kam-sama, why? It's been years…but…I can't let him go. Kami-sama will I ever be free of his memory and these past feelings I have for him…?_

Sighing deeply, she decided not to go against Kami's design and slip into the long sleeve, surprisingly feeling the tightness around her chest. Kaguya unbutton the first few top buttons while leaving the ones in the bottom untouched, creating an ample view of her blossoming womanly figure.

She quickly got into her queen-size bed, wrapping the blanket around herself, as the coolness of the night began to creep upon her. She stared at the ceiling her thoughts swimming, she let her hand trace the familiar gold designs on the garment. Each line reminding her of Zero and later Lelouch, from the time they met as children to the time she watched him get buried six feet under. She silently thanked that Nunnally oversaw the burial, if not, Lelouch's coffin would have been under a truck worth of cement instead of soil and flowers.

Again her mind wandered restlessly, the different scenarios that played in her head, if she could have done something to stop Lelouch from turning into a monster, what if she had sided with him, the scenes went on and on.

_Could I have made a difference? Could I have saved him for such a fate? But Zero and Lelouch were both so strong in their ideals, I doubt I could have sway my idiot husband…_

She remembered how charismatic, empowering and persuasive he was in both persona, everyone just seemed to bend their knee to him whether it was honey words or at gun point. Soon her thoughts was overwhelmed with past memories, his mysterious identity, his rebellious motive, the miracles he performed, even unveiling who he was sent the world into a spiral of discord. Lelouch was the epitome of something great.

Kaguya turned and stared out the window, her usual playful and mature eyes now dull with the thoughts of her past and late husband. She pulled her pillow close clenching her eyes, a strangled sob escaped her soft pink lips and a single silvery tear racing down her face and staining her pillow case.

"Oh, Lelouch…"

Without warning her door burst open, causing her to seat up from her bed, her hand already retrieving the slim dagger she kept within the bed frame and hid it under her blanket.

Tianzi was in her blue pajamas that were littered with white lilies and butterflies, a red hue on her face from the exertion she pressed on herself. Kaguya slip the dagger back, a relief sigh came next.

"Oh, Tianzi, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

The still loli Empress waved a hand at her, regaining her breath,

"No…time for…that…something big…crashed into…the Pacific Ocean…" she gasped slumping against the door, Kaguya kicked her covers and ran to her friend. She carried her to a nearby chair and fanned her until an equally strained Xingke came. Kaguya tried to calm the man but he was already knelt near the loli, greatly concern for her well-being.

"What happened?"

"I would like to know, too. She just came to my room panting about something diving into the Pacific Ocean."

Xingke nodded, "A report said something crashed into the Pacific."

"Was it a plane? Some aircraft?"

"I thought that, too. But this one is real bizarre."

Kaguya stared at the exhausted man, extremely confused at the news, "How so?"

Xingke looked at her, his eyes full of mixed fearful emotions, "For something to make the water spout it made the report said the object would have to be the size and weight of a three Knightmares..."

Kaguya waited for him to finish as a shiver ran down the man,

"...and fall from the moon."

VvVvV

Gibb's eyes flickered as the cockpit screens flashed repeated on his face, groaning, the pilot sat up his head spinning and his body aching all over. Dry blood caked his face and the controls. Gibb moved his jaw side to side to get some feeling back into them before he asked,

"How long was I out?"

[I only rebooted approximately 11 hours ago. You may have been out longer]

Gibb nodded, sitting back up. He glanced at the screens and noted it was pitch black except some few lights winked in and out of the inky abyss.

"Looks like you can survive a fall from the moon and the crushing pressure of the sea floor."

[Fortunate or we would have been destroyed from both occasions]

Gibb smiled and did a system scan of the whole Mech, noting several areas were offline or just plainly missing.

"With our grand escape from the Dread, we weren't able to complete you, Storm Wraith. You're missing so much essential equipment for combat, stealth, defense and…ah…you're just missing a lot of parts."

[So, I am basically missing 60% of all that I am supposed to have]

Gibb made a surprise face, "You knew you were only 40% complete?"

[Yes. When I rebooted]

Gibb sat back astound on how self-aware the Mech was.

"My father and I really did build something marvelous."

[Quite true]

The pilot chuckled before grabbing the controls and began to move the Storm Wraith, feeling the enormous resistance and strain it was in. Gibb grunted, pushing the Storm Wraith until it was in a crouch position, its boosters and thrusters slowly warming up.

Gibb waited patiently for the propulsion system to be fully operational, his eyes following the lights on the screen. The occasional abyssal marine life brushing against Mech made Gibb stare wide eye at the alien water creatures. Gibb spent a good hour completely enthralled at the alien creatures, some small and nearly transparent; one that looked like it was made of jelly, others with large and unblinking eyes, many covered with captivating lights and utterly interesting.

At midst his viewing, his thoughts were brought back to the Mech, the AI blinked a series of lights to garner his attention.

He sheepishly smiled and addressed the Storm Wraith. He gripped the controls, noting the Mech was ready for their grand escape.

"Is there anything wrong when you rebooted? Anything broken or damaged?"

[Nothing that will impede us from escaping this abyss, however, we need to find out how advance this planet is. My current body surpasses most of the Dread's Mechs, but they will eventually catch up. I will need to be completed and upgraded]

"We'll deal with that, once we get out of here!" Gibb grunted as the thrusters and boosters surged with power and rocket the machine from the abyss. The abyssal marine life quickly scattered from the sudden outburst of movement, heat and light.

Gibb smirked as the Storm Wraith easily tore its way into much more clearer and brighter waters. However, his mood sank as he noticed several dark long shapes floated just at the surface. Even more as something flashed a long beam of light on the side of the Mech, then the audio crackled into life, Gibb flinched hearing the alien language that was laced with surprise and terror.

"Holy shit! What the hell is that?!"

Gibb grunted angrily, _damn it! I wasn't supposed to be seen yet!_

"Are you getting this?! It's some sort of Knighmare!"

Another beam of light struck the Mech, Gibb growled, _I need to get out of here! _

Pressing a series of buttons and pushing the controls forward, Gibb fell against his seat as the Wraith blasted itself out of the water sending the cascading waters onto the boats and ships on the surface. Yells of surprise boomed within the cockpit, as he zoomed away from their location and headed to the nearest land mass.

"Storm Wraith, how come I can hear them?!"

[We are intercepting their signals, shut off the function if it's a bother]

Gibb made a mental of that, before he felt his body react painfully to his exertions, he let out a shaky groan. He activated the Wraith's cloaking system, his eyes scanning the lands before him, noting it was a very young planet, unlike the ones he had seen covered in metallic buildings and such.

Even though his stealth system would stop radars and other detection systems from spotting him, the Mech could still be seen visually. He flew as close to the surface, making sure he would not be seen too frequently by the world's populace.

"I wonder what the Dread wanted from this place? I don't see anything that could—ahhh!"

Gibb suddenly thrashed in pain again in the cockpit, sending him crashing through a crowd of trees, skidding into two hills before splashing hard into what looked like a lake.

Gibb groaned, his eyes burning red, he tried to get the Mech to fly once more; only reaching a knelt form before the darkness consumed him once more.

VvVvV

"Ahh!" Lelouch cringed and fell to the ground, his Code and Geass was going berserk, likewise C.C. fell to the ground immobilized from the pain. A slice of pizza in her outstretched hand.

"What is going?!" gasped C.C. her body painfully contorted, the slice slid to the floor. She let an angry shout at the sight of her wasted pizza slice.

Lelouch felt beads of sweat sliding down his face, the afternoon sun pouring its intense light upon his sprawled figure. His Geass burned his eyes until the veil of pain drew back and revealed some sort of bulky Knightmare in a familiar lake.

_What is that…? What is the meaning of this…?_

It was unlike any Knightmare he had seen before. It was a great deal larger than any Frame he had seen, and its construction was completely alien to him.

The machine then slowly faded into darkness as his Geass receded back as did the pain, Lelouch let out a pained groan as he pushed himself off the grass. He wiped the sweat on his brow, before he shakily made his way back to the cottage, he could hear soft whimpering within.

Lelouch rushed to the kitchen to see C.C. still on the floor, it seemed he wasn't the only one affected by the sudden attack on their Code and apparently his Geass. He carefully slid his arm under his wife's neck and raised her a little, her eyes flickered open, her usual aloof amber eyes brimmed with tears.

"C.C."

"Lelouch…my pizza."

"…huh?"

She lifted her stiff arm and pointed to a pizza slice ruining his polished dark wood floor, Lelouch wanted to groan at the sight of it, but instead wrapped his arms around his wife. She squirmed in his embrace,

"C.C. when your Code was reacting, did you see…anything?"

The immortal woman gave him a quizzical look before she shook her head, "No, just my pizza on the floor while I couldn't do anything. Why, do you ask Lelouch?"

The former Emperor tried to mask his troubled look, but the witch instantly locked her amber eyes on his amethyst ones, it was a hard look, but it slowly soften to the loving wife he was used to, coaxing him to tell her. He took a shaky breath,

"Amidst the pain…I saw a Knightmare or something like it…resting at the lake."

VvVvV

"And the ship crew saw it do what?"

"You heard me, Kozuki, the Knightmare or whatever it was came flying out of the water! But they said it came from the bottom of the ocean! Can you imagine the pressure on such a machine?"

"I doubt there will be a machine to talk about."

"Exactly! This Knightmare or whatever it was is a marvelous piece of work! And the reports said that it burst out of the ocean and immediately flew off to who-knows-where. Oh, I wished I was there, maybe I could have deciphered its capabilities, instead of gawked at it."

Kallen couldn't help but smirk at the Gurren mother's disappointment and irritation over the phone, the Ace pilot played with her hair as she continued to update her on the situation. A machine of unknown origins had fell from the sky, sank to the bottom of the ocean and resurfaced without any problem and its current location and affiliation to any nation was still unknown.

Then it got even stranger, the machine didn't show up in radar or any detection system and one crew member noticed that their radio and communication systems had been breached without them knowing.

Kallen listen for another 10 minutes of the scientist going on and on about the machine until someone had called her on the other end. Bidding farewell, the two hung up the phone, Kallen rolled her neck, getting a bit stiff from the conversation.

"You done talking, Kallen-chan?" asked the older Kozuki from the doorway, she was drying her hand on a rag.

"Mhmm, yes, Oka-san."

"Good, your toast is getting cold and you'll be late to class."

Kallen smiled and nodded, she thanked her mother and raced downstairs, grabbing her breakfast and dashed out the door. The crisp morning air, the sway of the trees and filtered rays of sunlight was a refreshing atmosphere.

Until she heard several clicks and flashes blinded her, Kallen gave a muffled yelped with her buttery toast still between her soft lips. The paparazzi clicked wildly at her surprised expression, no doubt trying to catch the Ace pilot in a compromising situation.

Kallen glared at them, disgusted, before she took the detours she had mapped out the day before, dodging any potential paparazzi, groups of squealing girls or leering men. She slowed her sprint, careful not to get too sweaty once she arrived to school lest people suspect her to be doing 'extracurricular' activities.

Seeing no one had found her, Kallen walked the rest of the way there, trying to enjoy the day until those annoying people had come along. Kallen waved to some more respectful fans of hers, one handing her a sweet bun though Kallen wanted to pay for it the tender insisted she didn't.

Children ran about, their parents close by watching them as they talked on park benches or standing. Some ran up to her, excited they were talking to her in person, one shy boy gave her a uprooted flower, its stringy roots grasping on lumps of dirt.

Kallen smiled at the gesture, thanking the boy and kissing him on the forehead, prompting the rest of the boys and girls to follow the example, eager to get the same treatment. Kallen obliged, they were children after all.

_They wouldn't be able to do this three years ago. _

The children asked her to play games to her, but she gently declined, telling them she was off to school.

"And you should take your studies seriously, okay?"

"Yes, nee-chan!" "Hai, nee-san!"

Kallen waved to them and continued her way to the university; she could already see potential groups of girls and boys who would hound after her. Kallen braced herself for the ordeal until she noticed a group of boys playing, one wearing a circular mask with crude drawing on it and another wearing all white with what looked like ketchup on his shirt.

He was pitifully crying, while the other boys cheered the one in the mask carrying a stick.

"I don't want to play this game any more! Let's play something else!"

"Fine then, let's just finish this game first!"

"No!"

Kallen changed direction in mid stride and walked over to the boys, just as the masked boy leaned forward and tucked the stick underneath the boy's armpit. He wailed and timidly laid on the ground, the mask boy walked up and took the stick.

"Yatta! I have killed the evil Emperor! Now the world is a better place!"

Kallen stared dumb struck at the boys, they were replaying the scene of Lelouch's death. She felt a welling force of anger burning within her as she walked over, brushing the other boys aside, yelping as she did so, and helping the sniffling boy to his feet.

"Are you okay?"

The boy sniffled, wiped his tears and shook his head.

Kallen turned to the other boys who instantly recognized her.

"Ah! Its Kallen-san!" "Wow, Kallen-san!" "You're always on the news, Kallen-san!"

Their astonishment evaporated with the look on her face, some took a step back, others looked away.

"Why are you boys playing this game? Can't you see this boy doesn't want to?"

"Our teacher just taught us about the day the demon died. It was so cool of Zero, so we wanted to all play him and be the hero." One boy mumbled, the rest nodded their heads.

To say Kallen was upset was an understatement. But seeing as they were still children she let her anger slowly ebbed away slightly. She put a mild serious face as she addressed the boys,

"I understand the attraction of playing Zero, but you shouldn't be doing this, especially to another person!"

The kids shuffled their feet, "O-okay." They mumbled.

"Why don't you play another Zero game that doesn't make the other sad or unhappy?"

The kids looked at each other before they shook their heads, "We don't like playing the other game."

"Why?" Kallen asked, brow raised before she glanced back at the university, the kids made a weird face,

"Well, the girls in our class said one of us should play Suzaku and one Lelouch..."

"…and we should say funny lines…"

Kallen stared at the kids bewildered at the boys, they look just as confused as she was,

"…and kiss."

Kallen's face turned so red you would think it was a tomato with red hair.

"NANI!?"

The boys flinched and covered their heads and body in fear of the Ace pilot, several passerby turned at her direction.

Kallen ignored them and addressed the boys again, "Why in the world would they make you do that?!"

The kids all gave a shrug, "They thought it would look 'hawt' and 'fan girl's dream'. We don't get it."

Kallen held in a sigh and a slew of shock and awkward curses, "Alright, kids, don't play this kind of games anymore…and watch out for those girl's game suggestions. And you, you should get yourself cleaned, okay?"

The kids nodded, Kallen patted them on the head, ruffling the boy who played Lelouch before bidding them good bye.

Upon entering the university grounds several students came up to her, not the usual fan girls or boys, and asked her about the commotion earlier.

"What was that about?"

"Sorry, if we are just coming up to you, but yeah."

Kallen stared at them before deciding it would be better if they had heard it from her than from some other media that would make it a big deal.

"It's nothing serious, it was just some boys playing a game that I thought wasn't appropriate."

"What were they playing?"

Kallen clamped her jaws before answering, "They were playing Zero kill the Demon."

The students gave her aghast looks, one girl gasp at the news.

"Whoa, why would they…you know."

Kallen resisted the urge to spat out the part a teacher being responsible and said they had overheard it from somewhere. The students nodded their heads without real energy and bid farewell, leaving the red head to her initial course: her classroom.

Upon entering the room, her classmates instantly looked their collective gazes on her, Kallen paused for a moment at all the attention and walked up to her usual desk. The usual babble and ruckus she was accustomed to were less-deafening than usual allowing her to hear Cassandra Ito, who lean from her desk and whispered to her,

"I heard what happened, where did those kids get it from?"

Kallen just shook her head and took her seat, trying to forget what she had dealt with, and opened her text book, reading a few lines from the chapter as the chronically late teacher entered.

"Well, good morning, class!"

"Yo, sensei." Followed by stray greetings by the student body, Mr. Lakentic chuckled at the response, probably comparing their first day to the present: not that much different.

He strutted in front of the class, causing the students to raise their collective brows, some trying to hold back their giggles. He pulled out a pair of shades and slipped them on, before facing the class, in the best serious voice he could muster he asked the students,

"What if I told you, I'm going to make this end of the term paper and or project worth 40 percent of your grades?"

Pause.

"Boo!"

"Mr. Lakentic that is so lame!"

"Cliché!"

"_Really_, sensei."

The teacher laughed and walked to his desk and picked up some papers, his cheerful smirk still glued to his face.

"My horrible impersonation aside, I want to see a show of hands, who reads the news on the regular?"

Two hands raised up.

"Apathy, why do you read the paper?"

"Sir, I wish you stop calling me that."

Some students snickered while Mr. Lakentic apologized, "Sorry, Patty, those first day impressions are still heavy on me."

Patty rolled her eyes and replied, "I read it regularly so I know who are my competition in the business world is when I graduate. "

Some students whistled at the answer, the teacher pointed at the other student, "How about you, Grey?"

"For hidden messages and the answers to your next test."

"Grey, I'm telling you, you're not going to find it there. I'm not even sure how you do."

Most people would have been bewildered at the exchange, but Grey was the only one currently Kallen's equal as the top student in their whole class and year.

Lakentic gave a generous cough, trying to defuse the awkward exchange, and spoke to the whole class, "Well, while Grey and Apathy—"

"Patty!"

"...right, Patty, sorry. There was an incident in the Pacific Ocean. A very big accident. Anyone care to…" Lakentic let the question hang, prompting the students.

Kallen looked from her book, slightly alarmed at what he had said, _that must have one big splash…whatever caused it really got the attention of the media…loose lips really do sink ships._

"I bet it's a failed experiment from some nation."

"I heard it nearly capsized the ships out there."

Kallen mentally chuckled at the remark.

"Probably, aliens from the void of space, looking for a suitable place to recover from its long travel." Said Grey as he flipped through his notebook, scribbling something, the students and Lakentic stared at him before resuming their discussion.

All the while Kallen couldn't help shake a great foreboding creeping on her.

The discussion went for another 15 minutes; Lakentic listened and explained how different media sources gave different news, pointing out several during the discussion. Kallen, ignoring the ominous feeling, did her best to listen and stored information away so she could ask a certain scientist later.

Once the discussion was finished and they resumed their usual class, Lakentic announced their assignments, including a paper on the incident, stating they could write the paper from any angle as long as the incident was the focus.

Kallen jotted down some notes on how to approach the subject before gathering her things and headed for her next class.

The class passed without real incident and before she knew it, she was walking out the university gates, a glorious sunset at the horizon.

Followed by stray paparazzi, Kallen groaned as she headed back home, ignoring the flashes before she ditched them by using convenient detours.

Kallen steadily made her way home; determine to get home without running into more unwanted surprises.

VvVvV

"Lelouch are you sure this Knightmare or whatever is at our lake?"

"I'm sure of it."

The witch sighed before she petted Jeremiah's vizsla, who happily licked her palm. After their ordeal at the hands of their Code, Lelouch wanted to investigate what was causing them especially after the vision with all haste.

However, C.C. was quick to talk some sense into her husband, recognizing his behavior similar when he was still officially alive. She contacted Jeremiah and let him know what they were going to do and asked him to ensure no one would come to the lake while they were there.

The ever ready servant quickly got down to the task, even sending one of his vizsla to accompany them as a precaution.

C.C. rubbed its cinnamon coat making it yip happily; Lelouch glanced back before continuing his stride to their hidden lake. Lelouch had chance upon the place while he was off with Jeremiah to get lumber for his farm after he took a tumble while chopping down a suitable tree. He spent the next hour trying to find his way back until he was spotted the secret lake.

Its expansive clear blue waters sparkled and shimmered from the rays of sunlight, it was large enough and deep enough, one would have to use a simple row boat to reach the small island in the middle. It was just the right size to have two people rest and moor the boat. Soft green grass carpeted the center spotted with some colorful flowers, a small sapling on its corner while pale white sand marked the shore.

Lelouch committed the site to memory once Jeremiah found him, commenting at such a lovely place it was.

Since then, Lelouch and C.C. sometimes Jeremiah and Anya, were its frequent visitors. Lelouch deeply hoped the sacred place that he shared with his beloved was not desecrated.

Jeremiah's vizla, Sir Orange, bound forward sniffing the well worn path and bolting ahead of them, Lelouch and C.C. whistled and called for the vizsla every time they deemed he was too far.

"Lelouch, if your vision was true and a machine is there, what are you going to do?"

The former Emperor was expecting the question, but he was clueless on approaching the situation. Whatever that machine is, it was linked to his Code and Geass somehow along with C.C.'s Code.

"I'll think of something." He said firmly, but he felt uneasy in the inside.

The path soon thinned out and Lelouch shielded his eyes from the sunlight, stepping into the hidden lake premise, C.C. followed, doing the same.

Sir Orange gave a bark at something; Lelouch blinked the sunlight away and behold just as C.C. did.

There, in a knelt position, sat a Knightmare easily larger than the Gawain. Its metallic surface shone where debris did not cover, broken branches, earth and leaves covered its metal bodice. Lelouch looked over the machine with awe, its frame and make was unlike anything he had seen before and judging by the imprint it left on the lake, weighed heavier than three Gawains. He gave a relieved sigh; the machine thankfully missed the little island.

He walked around the machine before C.C. called to him and pointed at the nearby trees. Or what was left of it anyways. Lelouch felt a slight sweat form on his forehead as a long path of destruction could be clearly seen.

_There is no way a pilot would have been so reckless and crash like this…there must be a reason for it to end up like this. Maybe from a pursuit? Malfunction? _

Lelouch would have continued theorizing the result of the crash of the machine before he realized what it meant.

News copters. Investigating parties. Search groups. Cameras and media. The populace of the world bearing down on the area.

Lelouch gritted his teeth at the predicament, _this machine… it is no where close to my home, but knowing the media they'll go to the closest person living here…Jeremiah has a good enough cover, but me and C.C.?_

Lelouch paced on the lake's edge, thinking of some way out of the ever rising predicament before him. In the corner of his eye, he saw the witch remove her sandals and her dress, revealing a white skimpy two piece bikini and padded towards the machine.

The former Emperor sprinted to her, "What are you doing?!"

She shot him a mild glare, "What else? I'm going to see what this mammoth machine is."

Lelouch felt his mouth agape before he followed his wife into the lake, muttering how a willful woman she was. She smirked at him before getting ever closer, Sir Orange barked before jumping into the lake as well.

If Lelouch thought the machine was a marvel at the lake shore, it was even grander up close. He spied many interesting features on the machine, for one, he knew the design was definitely not of earthly origins.

The machine was too…advance. Judging from the indentation, his theorized weight and crash landing, it could have been worse. But the lake wasn't that disturbed, until his foot caught nothing beneath it and he spat out water. He looked at the lake bottom and saw the crash had made a crater, then turned to his wife as she swam closer and climbed its leg.

Sir Orange doggie paddled and rested on its remaining leg area.

C.C. waved for him, Lelouch swam towards her, its immense shadow soon covering him. He looked up and saw its face peering down on him. Or lack off.

It had no facial features but an angular smooth silver surface; it had slender face plating cradling its visage. A long green hexagon sat on its forehead with some plating fashioned surrounding it, somewhat like a crown, but debris hid it.

To Lelouch surprise he felt his Code and Geass suddenly react, but it wasn't pain, it was warmth. C.C. gave a gasp, experiencing the same, she and Lelouch locked gazes before returning their attention to the machine.

What was this machine?

VvVvV

Gibb felt his eyes fluttered, they were burning red. He glanced around the dark cockpit, realizing the Storm Wraith was offline.

He groaned forcing his arms forward and grabbing the controls, _ugh, all this falling into unconsciousness can't be good for my health…_

Gibb called to the AI, however it did not respond, he looked around the cockpit noticing something was before him. He gave an irritated curse, rubbing his eyes, his gift was getting on his nerves, what was causing it to act this way?

He tapped the Wraith's sensory before an image on an alien was staring at him, causing him to flinch back. It had a slender frame, its purple eyes slightly curtained by its wet bands, but upon closer inspection, its purple eyes were burning red, just like his.

Gibb's thumb hovered over the weapon controls, it would seem this planet's inhabitants were blessed just like him. Without warning another alien came into view, Gibb guessed it was of another gender, seeing it was different from the first, it was much more fair skinned, long green hair and eyes that looked like Starra. The alien slowly brushed her wet bangs away revealing the sacred mark, his eyes darted between the two.

_What do I do? If I do something, it will surely cause alarm, it will be harder for me to hide the Storm Wraith if these aliens send droves of search bots…maybe, I can seek shelter from these two…but how do I know if they mean ill intent? And their language, another barrier for me to overcome if I wish to communicate and receive aid. Come on, Gibb, think!_

Gibb watched their movement carefully, they were curious of the Storm Wraith, then another alien appeared, it was on fours paddling about in the water. Gibb held back a snicker at the look of the creature, before shaking his head, _I __**really**__ need to get my head examined…_

The aliens tried to get a better foothold on the Mech, Gibb tried his best to follow them as he contended with his flickering eyes.

"Come on, stop! I know they are blessed, so cut it out already!" hissed Gibb, rubbing his eyes. Gibb tried to get the Wraith online again, but the AI seemed to be out of it as well, his eyes trained to the manual controls to get out of the cockpit.

_What are really my options? Step out and greet them kindly? Pfft, sure, and I'll end up doing what that stupid movie did. Speaking gibberish and they scream in terror and I caused mass hysteria and panic…oh, my head is really throbbing now. _

Gibb let his fingers wrap around the lever as he pushed in the necessary buttons on the panel, he glanced back to the aliens before he took an intake of breath and slowly brought the lever down.

[What are you doing, Gibb]

The pilot immediately let the lever go and turned to the cockpit screens, lights slowly traced around him.

"You're back online, Storm Wraith?"

[For a time. It seemed my system was able to reboot before you did something foolish]

Gibb smirked, "So what is the best course of action then, Storm Wraith?"

[I thought it was obvious, I suggest this course of action]

VvVvV

Lelouch looked over the machine as C.C. craned her neck for a better look. Sir Orange joined the former Emperor in the water, yipping at him.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes, not from the sun bearing down and the reflection of the lake, but the green hexagon crowned on its forehead had flickered just as his Code and Geass flicker as well.

_There has to be something going on inside this machine…someone has to be piloting this thing. A lousy pilot._

Lelouch felt his Code on his hand intensify just as he saw the hexagon flicker again, Lelouch narrowed his eyes and slowly turned his face but his eyes remain on the machine's face.

"C.C. I think this machine is _operational_."

The witch shot him a bewildered look.

"Why are your eyes…?" asked C.C. but Lelouch quickly stopped her with a subtle hand gesture, he gave her an alarmed look.

"I think this thing was playing dumb, we need to get away from this thing." He whispered, C.C. faced turned serious,

"How do you know?"

His eyes shot to the hexagon before back to her, the witch resisted the urge to look at it and suddenly the hunched Mech didn't seem so interesting anymore. It was like the sheep had suddenly realized it was dinner in a fox's home, its host bearing down on it.

VvVvV

Gibb held the controls, the AI's suggestion, though reckless and absurd to say the least, seemed the best course of action. It was better than his anyways.

"Alright, Storm Wraith, I just hope everything goes as you suggested."

[Without doubt]

Gibb grimace and booted the Mech completely, the aliens on the screen, sensing the machine had awoken immediately put as much distance between them and him. Gibb felt the machine rubble as the tremendous power it withhold shook everything in the vicinity, he noted several debris from his crash pass the screens.

_The crash must have been…horrible._

The Mech stood towering above the trees, the aliens scurried away, hidden beneath the foliage, Gibb sighed, he didn't want to make the denizens of this world afraid of him, he wasn't like the Dread, _I guess it can't be helped, new and unknown things has that kind of effect…_

Gibb took care not to damage his surroundings, especially with the aliens that bear the sacred blessing, he quickly changed the sensors and the screens darken and a variety of colors splashed into life, several prominent yellow, orange and red colors blossom on the screen.

Outlines were clearly visible from the organism showing the amount of heat they produced; he quickly spotted the three aliens along with smaller ones scampering beneath their feet and in the vegetation.

"This place is full of life." Whispered Gibb and slowly started the propulsion system of the Mech, causing the Wraith to rise from the lake and into the air. The three alien cautiously moved forward, until they were just about hidden on the forest shadow's edge.

The Mech rubble again shaking off more debris, the plating around the hexagon finally falling away…

VvVvV

Lelouch and C.C. inched closer, underneath the shadow as the Mech was at full height. If Lelouch wasn't terrified out of his sane mind he would have been immensely impress at what he was seeing. The machine was a work of art; nothing in this world could hope to match it. Maybe in the far future, but not in their time.

Sir Orange stayed close to them, if the two of them weren't running and screaming for their lives it _must _be okay to gap at a machine of undoubtedly killing potential.

Lelouch and C.C. stared in amazement at the sight of the hovering machine. As the debris continue to fall, the two immortals eyes were drawn to the face of the Mech. The once semi-covered face, now free of any obstructing debris revealed its true face.

The Code on C.C.'s forehead and Lelouch's hand immediately reacted once their eyes fell upon the all too familiar symbol resting on the Mech's head. Lelouch then felt his Geass slowly being drawn out by some unknown force.

The Wraith pilot gave a grim smirk, "Just as you said, but should I really go on with your suggestion?"

[The choice is yours, Gibb. You would benefit from my projected outcome]

Gibb grimly shook his head, "Then here goes…"

**VvVvV**

Gotta clear some things up about the story:

1. Previous Mechs will make their appearances, some of my design and others of NRG's

2. Some characters are going to get what is due to them

3. I'm contemplating of adding the Code Geass movie into the mix

4. One future chapter will, nah, we are not going to spoil it for you

5. Updates, a very elusive topic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Check the first page, also any names features within former and future chapters are not to related to any real persons, it is purely coincidental and I am also making them up.

**Chapter 3 Rewrite**

Irrefutable Acceptance

**VvVvVvVvV**

Kaguya ran a finger down the side of the report she was given, shifting her eyes she saw the loli-Empress, Tianzi looking over the report as well. Her face was between nervous and peeved; Kaguya read the lines again that made her shiver,

**Location**: Pacific Ocean, exact location classified  
**Time**: classified

Salvage teams and aquatic Knightmare Frames encountered unidentified machine. Ascended from the depths of the ocean bottom, water pressure at estimated at its possible depth is enough to crush a Knightmare 20 folds.

Came into contact with two aquatic Knightmare Frame pilots: Kyle Tei and Franklin Yot. Description of the machine does not match any country origin.

All countries in the outlying area have confirmed it is not from them.

**Current location of said machine unknown.**

Kaguya stared at the last line, before returning her attention to her surroundings, the whole room was abuzz with talk of the machine; especially the media had caught wind of the enormous splash it had supposedly made. Some visiting representative from neighboring countries talked among themselves, their discussion barely higher than a whisper.

_I thought this was going to be hushed up easily…oh well, no use crying over it._

Kaguya folded her hands and discreetly observed the crowd before her, the Chinese Empress turned to her personal Elite Guard, Xingke, and addressed him about the report. Kaguya held back her girlish giggle at the two of them, from this distance she could see the two being closer than usual for an exchange of words.

"Lady Kaguya?"

The young lady turn to her side, startled at the voice, she saw a well-dressed assistant with a stack of papers and reports. He lowered himself and whispered to her, Kaguya leaned in slightly, "I was asked to give this to you and the Empress this report, please do not show it to anyone else."

Kaguya gave an understanding nod, hopefully no one saw the exchange or thought any of it. She quickly snatched the report and hid it among her papers, just as the assistant left. She watched him go to the Empress and Xingke discreetly took it from him, Kaguya just caught the act as they shook hands.

Sweeping the crowd, she carefully read the report, it was rather short but she got the point from the first few lines:

I have been watching the night skies for many years now, just as day and night is a normal occurrence; it is the same for the rest of the universe to go on its languid pace. It has come to my attention, which one or two new stars has appeared in the sky without incident, while it is a sight to behold, more stars has blinked into existence.

It is my belief that these stars had appeared around the same time whatever had crashed into the Pacific Ocean. It is just a speculation, even coincidental event, and I believe I am wrong in my thoughts and theories.

I do hope this was not a waste of time on your part.

Stargazer Enthusiast

Kaguya thoughtfully tapped the paper, _well, that's interesting, but stars are born every so often so this can't be any more than a well-timed coincidence. At least its two new stars in the canvas of the night sky and someone were willing to share it._

Kaguya flipped to the next page and saw photos of the night sky. One was dated a week ago and the other was dated just last night. At first she couldn't tell the difference, looking at a black background with little specs of light and other celestial bodies, then when she compared it to the other one, it became apparent:

The two new stars seemingly appeared among the speckled crowd. Showing no known pre stages that stars usual showed as far as their technology allowed them to see.

Kaguya felt a chill run down her arm, she ran her hand down her clothed arm trying to defuse what she felt. In the corner of her eye, she saw Tianzi experience the same thing, Xingke visibly shook in the shoulders.

_What could this mean…?_

Before Kaguya could come to any conclusion, someone spoke up in the room, garnering her attention, it was the delegate of the Cambodia. He was well-dressed like the many of the delegates, although some dressed in their traditional formal attire of their nation, much like Kaguya in her kimono.

"If I could have everyone attention, I want to address why we are all here for." Some delegates looked at each other, some looked as if they were trying to resist the temptation and habit of eye-rolling.

"There was an 'object' that had fallen into the Pacific Ocean out of any countries outlying zones and jurisdiction. However, the object's impact had gathered all of our attention, the satellites around the global had barely caught it and radars were nowhere close to following it before and after impact."

Pause.

The delegates murmured to one another, Kaguya glanced at Tianzi and Xingke, their faces both passive at the news. The room was abuzz with whispers and papers and reports being flipped through, the delegate waited until everyone had a chance to let the facts sink in.

"It is my understanding that no country in the world has the technology to do anything this unidentified object can do. Britannia—"

"—is still too primitive to do anything like what it has done." Spoke a voice, matching the volume of the delegate, Kaguya and everyone else turned wildly, alarmed of the message.

All eyes were drawn to the striding figure, delegates immediately shrank back, others stood up straighter, and daresay, smug. Kaguya was surprised as were Tianzi and Xingke:

It was Zero.

Not far behind was Lloyd and Cecile, the scientist looked peeved at the comment and Cecile forced a smile as she tighten her grip on the clipboard she carried.

The delegate, to say was surprised is an understatement, he was terrified. The Demonsbane, the sword used to slay a demon hung on his hip as Zero came to a halt a short distance between him and the man.

In the usual modulated voice Zero turned to the crowd, making a scene of his cape flaring out and scaring some people, thinking an army of Zeros would come from the sheer action. The delegate behind him fell over, sweat forming on his brow.

Kaguya quickly lifted her hand to face to cover her smile, not only from the display but also her late husband's voice ringing in her ears as Zero flaunted himself.

_I'm fabulouch!_

"I have come here in the stead of her Majesty. I want to announce on her behalf and all of Britannia, was not part of this phenomenon. However, we share everyone's curiosity and caution of this event and will join in the search of this fabled machine."

Zero gave a brief, gracious bow, causing several delegates to rush to their feet, questions and such shot up from their throats.

His name sprang out all over the room, drowning out each other. Kaguya's hand twitched as the volume did not decline, rather increase in the sea of voices. Zero tapped the side of his helmet and noticeably his voice had reached concert level volume.

"I'm sorry, I cannot answer your questions in this time. I am needed elsewhere. Please excuse me."

Kaguya, Tianzi, Xingke and the rest of the delegates watched as the masked hero walk through the room again. Cecile and Lloyd, not even trying to hide their relieved faces, as they chased after Zero. Lloyd, a distance from the door, had actually audibly let his relief be known before Cecile got him with the clipboard, reprimanding him.

"Tch, don't act like that, you're the one cursin—ack!" he yelped as Cecile whacked him again.

The room took a few minutes to collect themselves, with Zero's surprise appearance, the room had not only got a bit untidy. Kaguya waved for some refreshments as two casually dressed servers came and set a cup of warm tea and biscotti.

She nibbled on the treat, while the delegates were finally able to press on with the meeting, Tianzi and Xingke exchanged hushed words. The spokesperson of the meeting, a weathered man in his fifties in a formal suit spoke up to room.

"Alright, with Zero proclamation of Britannia's non-involvement with the incident and with no country stepping up to claim the 'object', we are merely discussing a phantom."

"Surely, with what is written on the report handed to us, it must not be that."

"Those pilots had been screened to verify they were not suffering from some sort of psychological trauma or sorts, yes?"

The room murmured in agreement. The spokesperson sighed, he looked at his brandy on the table longingly before addressing the room once again.

"Delegates, the pilots that claimed what they saw have been screened extensively, what they saw was not made of stress, trauma, insanity or their imagination. However, because no country has the capabilities to make such machine or has made any claim to it, I hereby say that the machine is a phantom on the grounds that no country or person can even properly verify what it is and its origin."

The delegates muttered at the spokesperson's statement as he wearily made it back to his table and took the whole drink down. Some delegates stood up and walked to the other tables and socialize, realizing without any concrete proof of the object they might as well converse their peers and reaffirm bonds.

Kaguya sighed before sipping her tea, _we're a mess, all it took was one unidentified falling object and the world is flipped on its side. I'm sure to hear nothing but speculation upon rumors to conspiracy theories for the next few days._

She stared outside the window, watching the sun slowly hidden away by graying clouds as was the blue skies.

_I need a vacation._

VvVvV

Kaguya flopped herself on her bed, reports and papers strewn all over the spacious room as the young Japanese let the thoughts of the day drift. Her eyes droop close as the rest of her body followed suit into the bliss of rest.

She was held nearly four hours listening to the delegates speculate and compare their thoughts, many delegates asking her opinions. It was as if her upset face was not an indicator that she did not want to be there,

_If I hear another intangible theory again…_

Kaguya grinned evilly as she imagined a series of violent punishments for the hapless bastards that caused her discomfort. She let out an evil chuckle.

"A-are you…alright, Kaguya-chan?"

Kaguya's evil smirk and thoughts immediately vanished as the voice of the loli Empress was made apparent. Tianzi smiled meekly at her friend, "I didn't intend to enter without permission, but when I heard a sinister chuckle, I thought you were in trouble…"

Kaguya, still with her eyes closed, turned to her side. Tianzi sat on the bed and gently stroked her head, "The meeting today was that bad?"

"You have no idea…"

VvVvV

Kallen twirled her hair as she waited for the other end of the phone to pick up. Ever since she got home, dodging the usual stray paparazzi and groupie, she was trying to get in contact with Rakshata Chawla, the Mother of the Gurren Mark II.

Since the Pacific incident, Kallen suspected she would go and investigate with her team, but she wouldn't know for sure until the other line picked up.

_Come on, I have a stack of papers to do! I just need a minute…_

She sighed in relief as the other line had finally picked up, Kallen immediate spoke up, "Rakshata, I—"

"Not now Kallen, I'm in the middle of a crisis here!"

The red head immediately tensed up.

"What the situation, Rakshata?!"

"Lloyd is coming!"

Kallen groaned into the phone, "It can't all bad if Lloyd wants to renew his love for you."

The red head could swear that the scientist was replaced with a snake with all the hissing she was making, "You don't understand the man, Kozuki. He doesn't have one fiber in his being that responds to love! Much less imitate or fabricate it!"

"So, what's the problem with him visiting?"

Rakshata groaned, rubbing her temples, "I can't work with him at my side or delivering lines from cheesy poems and bits! I want you to sick him with my Gurren!"

"You'd risk your baby?"

"Kozuki, I willingly to use you as a meat shield at this point."

Kallen was thankful they were talking over the phone and not the video comm. link or Rakshata would have seen her sneering and holding back her laughter. The scientist's rant went well over 10 minutes, long enough for her to calm down and get back to the task on hand.

"After Lloyd and Cecile's unauthorized handiwork with my baby, I've been trying to piece it apart. But I grudgingly admit, there were _some_ improvements." Kallen could really hear her try not to hiss the last part out, _those improvements saved my life._

"But thankfully I was able to take those apart and rebuild my baby with the data I received. It's been years, but I have finally got it. I have achieved the highest tier that my work will ever reach!"

"Tier 15?"

"Kozuki."

Kallen snickered on her line, as she twirled her Gurren key. Rakshata muttered something before answering the red head, "If your attitude doesn't change Kozuki, you won't be piloting my baby once its finish."

"Sorry, I just thought of the pleasure of chasing all the paparazzi with it," Kallen lied, "So, you're going to scrap the name Lloyd and Cecile gave right?"

"I will do more than that. My baby will never be compared to that version again after you've seen it. It shall be dubbed: the Gurren Mark II Vanquisher."

.

After chatting with Rakshata for a half hour about the Gurren and other important business, Kallen flopped onto her bed. Red hair splayed all over her bed, the setting sun peering through her room, dousing it with such gold radiance, she closed her eyes feeling the warmth.

_So warm…_

Her thoughts wandered aimlessly, not sure where to go, what memory to relive, what thoughts that deemed important. She stayed there, feeling the room of gold slowly ebbing away, until it had dimmed, she opened her eyes and saw a single stray beam of lights illuminating something in here room. Curious, she followed it and it led to something that made her heart race and ache at the same time.

It was her picture of Lelouch.

She exhaled a breath, now the thoughts of the amethyst eyed genius swam in her thoughts. At first it only brought heart ache, but slowly her mind began to cement fragments of stray memories, linking one to another.

_What if Lelouch had lived? How different had the world would have been?_

Kallen turned over, unable to think about it, but then she thought of it in another perspective, something only in her foggiest dreams could it occur to her. What if Lelouch had faked his death?

Kallen felt a sad smirk spread on her face, if Lelouch could survive a blade through the heart it would have been a miracle. Still, the dream revealed she had desperately wanted Lelouch to live, despite the world condemning him for eternity.

The ace pilot rolled all over her bed lost in her thoughts, before an amused cough made her stop, "Once you're done wrestling with your sheets, you might want to have some dinner."

Kallen stopped.

The older Kozuki giggled and left her daughter and patiently waited for her to have a cooled sukiyaki dinner.

VvVvV

Suzaku gave a relieved sigh, whipping Lelouch's helmet off and setting on the bed. Lloyd nursed the side of his head as Cecile examined the clipboard.

"Cecile, next time we go to a meeting, remind me to take away your clipboard."

"Not going to happen."

Suzaku rolled his eyes as he removed his cape and fell upon the bed, the mattress's soft body inviting him to sleep. The Earl of Pudding's voice floated into his ear,

"Seeing as the transport is not going to be here until tonight, I'm off to get something to eat. Cecile do you mind watching Zero until I come back?"

"Lloyd, if I find you trying to haul a truck load of pudding into Lancelot again…"

"I'll be sure to not let you know about it!" He said gleefully and ran down the hall as Cecile yelled after him.

"Oh, leave him be, its better if he is preoccupied than if he has nothing to focus on." Replied Suzaku, his eyes still close, Cecile sighed before she gently raised the second Zero and laid his head on her lap.

"Cecile…"

"The door is lock, Zero…"

He gently hummed as Cecile looked at his resting face, the man had killed his best friend, soaked himself in the blood of his people and was living a lie for the rest of his natural life. But despite all the sins he wrought upon himself, all the souls he had condemned, she couldn't see why fate had been so unforgiving to him and in extension, Lelouch.

_Surely, fate could not be so cruel._

Her hands gently brushed his brown bangs, his eyes flickered open, green met blue, Suzaku blinked seeing her so distraught.

"What's the matter?"

She tightens her lips and gently shook her head, "It's nothing Zero."

"It doesn't look like nothing to me."

She watched him sit up and level his eyesight with her. Only three years had passed since Suzaku had taken over Zero's mask, but since then he had matured considerably. Even now, Cecile felt as if she was talking to someone much older than she was despite Suzaku being her junior.

Suzaku gaze made her fidget, the scrutiny lasted for a second before his eyes soften, reminding her that he had not harden all over.

"Sorry, I tend to make that face more often than I should."

"It doesn't match you." Cecile whispered.

Suzaku sighed taking his place back on her warm lap. Suzaku had spent more and more of his free time with her in the past years, though he had not entirely forgotten about a certain pink hair princess, he yearned for solace from a companion. Cecile out of kindness and her secret love for the man, she decided to fill that void, even if she wasn't the one he sorely missed.

Lloyd took hint fairly quickly, making himself sparse whenever Zero had time to be alone with Cecile. Especially after he had caught the two of them in the cockpit of the Lancelot that faithful day…

**Initiating Flashback**

Zero was testing the prototype of the Lancelot after the data had come in after the battle Kallen and he had. To say Lloyd was astonished at the amount of data collected was an understatement. Cecile swore the Earl had actually popped a boner. Cecile was more shocked than disgusted; even the rest of the team couldn't believe their eyes.

And even years later, the photo of Lloyd's boner could stop workers and personnel from doing their job with a slack jaw and bug-eyed. It can probably stop the sun from setting.

Lloyd's totally human reaction aside, Cecile was busy fixing the cockpit of the Lancelot while Lloyd assembled the necessary data and did the testing to ensure the machine performed adequately enough to attain a precise readings of the trials and tests.

"Cecile don't forget to install programs L-2 to X-23!"

"Lloyd, we've been doing this for the past models, I'm not going to forget!"

"Well, I don't want Zero to get crushed during preliminary testing!"

"How was I suppose to know Zero was going to blast both the shoulder cannons at the same time, at maximum capacity in two different directions that happen to be in a perfect 180 degree angle?!" she hissed at him. Lloyd rolled his eyes before announcing he was going on a pudding break and would be back when he felt like it.

Cecile huffed as she installed the said programs, grumbling as sweat formed and drip down her brow, neck and back. Coupled with the fact she was wearing her yellow Knightmare suit added to rapid perspiration, she felt the sweat rolling down her skin inside the suit and in an attempt to cool off, she undid the front of the suit.

_It's okay, Lloyd is not here and the crew is elsewhere working on the rest of the Lancelot…_

With an open vent, her body temperature soon leveled out and she resumed her work with a bit more comfort. She carefully ran through the procedure with such focus she failed to hear said Lancelot pilot making his way to the Knightmare.

Suzaku had just finished escorting the Empress to her last meeting before dropping her off to her room while he checked on the Lancelot. With his near death run of the machine, he wanted to at least see what the problem aside of him pulling a crazy stunt like he did. Seeing as the cockpit was open, plopped himself into the seat and slid in.

Now unlike the previous cockpits of the series, it had been upgraded so it was much roomy and allow much more intricate tailoring of the machine internal structure and circuitry. Meaning Suzaku did not see Cecile bent under the controls as she finished uploading the last of the information and data into the system.

However at the sound of the cockpit closing, Cecile immediate raised herself only to see Suzaku inches away from his seat and body pinning her to the controls. The two shared a moment of panicked faces before Cecile, with inhuman cat-like agile pushed herself above the approaching seat and landed on the pilot in a heavy flop.

Suzaku bent over in pain as her knee made bruising contact to his boys and at the same time, smashing her soft yet slightly moist breasts into his face preventing him from howling in pain and struggling.

Thankfully, no one could hear any of the commotion outside of the Lancelot, even as it gently tittered back and forth.

Suzaku immediately shot his hands and frantically lifted Cecile's knee, only to slip from her slight sweat and his hands sliding up her inner thigh and roughly pressing against her womanhood, her knee thankfully pressing against the seat this time and not on his boys.

"What…are you…doing here…?" Suzaku wheezed, Cecile was blathering apologies as she tried to adjust herself in the now cramp cockpit. With all her moving she only further sagged her open Knightmare suit and sitting on Suzaku's lap, her hot breathe dampening both their hair.

"I was doing some work for the Lancelot before you came in. Can you reach the exit cockpit lever?"

"Wait…okay, I got it."

Suzaku yanked the lever. Several thuds and cranks creaked before the cockpit grinded and stop. Cecile and Suzaku were silent.

"…don't tell me," started Suzaku, "…the cockpit piloting mechanism is jammed again…"

Cecile merely closed her eyes and gave a swift nod.

So, there they were: locked inside the Lancelot cockpit, both hot and sweaty.

"We should get that ventilation going, if we're going to be stuck in here."

"Alright, hold on, the controls hasn't been properly detailed yet," said Cecile, as she looked over the bare cockpit, looking for the correct switched and buttons, "I know it should be on the pilots right side. Try some of those, Suzaku."

The second Zero scanned the panel of buttons and switches, pressing the most helpful looking ones.

Cecile yelp in surprise as the frame shuddered and rocked suddenly forcing Suzaku and her to mash their bodies together. Body heat, sweat and odor rubbed and overwhelmed the two, Suzaku tried to steady the older counter-part only to have her to do the same and then…

Suzaku's surprise green eyes met an equally surprised blue. Cecile felt her breath stolen from her from that moment the two stared at each other.

Suzaku parted away first, unsure and utterly embarrassed, unconsciously licking his lips. Cecile stared at his lips, somehow, she seemed to be watching it in slow motion. His tongue tastefully rubbed the soft oral tissue that clung with her. Without warning, Cecile pulled herself towards him.

Or was it the other way?

Whoever pulled who became irrelevant as the two were locked in the most common but the most affectionate act the world recognized. The two held each other in their steadily growing hotter embrace.

Suzaku tongue glided over her lower lip, searching, feeling, tasting her. Cecile moaned, in the back of her head she knew this was so wrong.

Yet so right.

Suzaku wiggled himself into a better position at the same time undressing himself, without breaking contact as his body grew hotter with every second. His hands explored the soft and sweaty counterpart, feeling a zipper and bringing it down.

"Suzaku," started Cecile, the Japanese man pause for a moment, drinking in Cecile's half dress attire, she pulled her arms free from the suit letting her ample breasts heave, "ah, that's much better."

Suzaku didn't waste time with what was presented before him. Soon the Knightmare Frame was rocking with Suzaku's misplace use of controls. The sound of flesh slapping, rubbing and spanked was mute to the outside world along with the moans, groans and screams of the passion of the two.

Suzaku grunted as his hands held Cecile's hips, slipping slightly from the exertion and sweat that clung to her physique. Cecile wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her moans encouraging him to continue complete her with each thrust. She wiped her wet bangs, her eyes full of passion, her face red hue, Suzaku was the same, the two locked lips again.

And continued.

It would be some time before someone investigated the creaking of the Lancelot; the poor soul would be a certain pudding loving Earl.

Lloyd stared at the plain Lancelot, noting how strange its toy was acting, especially since it was not even mobile worthy, _I know the crew hasn't installed anything major, we're in the process of just doing software and minor configuration…so why is my Lancelot…?_

Shaking his head slightly, the Earl calmly took the flight of stairs and proceeded down the catwalk that was leveled with the cockpit of the Knightmare Frame. Approaching the machine, he could have sworn that there were muttering and such reaching his ear, but as the man looked around he was certain he was alone.

"I wonder if I'm going mad…" whispered Lloyd, before shrugging his shoulders, his mental health, according to Cecile was not always in the right state.

_Speaking of which, where is Cecile? The chore I left her to do shouldn't have taken too long…_

Lloyd noticed, with him being much closer to his prized toy, the Lancelot was shaking much more vigorously.

The Earl sweat drop, "Oh…the cockpit mechanics hasn't been properly calibrated…she might have gotten stuck in there if the things jammed." Lloyd ended the statement with a nervous laugh, he quickly began to use the nearby terminal to override the Frame before grabbing a nearby screwdriver.

He carefully unscrewed a small panel, removing the plate before sticking his hand into its contents and yanking a small lever.

An angry hissed burst out and Lloyd ducked to the right as the cockpit forcibly opened itself, Lloyd pushed himself up, dusting himself.

"I have to get that fixed…one of these days." Started Lloyd as he approached the Frame, "I hope Cecile wasn't locked in there too long."

The Earl was about to blurt out a hasty apology to his assistant when the sight before him had literally stopped his brain functions.

Cecile.

Suzaku.

Naked.

Having sex inside the Lancelot.

The last part nearly caused him to faint at the mere sight.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

The two either ignored him or were too deep into their passion they really didn't care. However, Cecile was kind enough to give a 'shooing' gesture at him.

But when Lloyd remained glued to the spot, Cecile spoke up as she slip up and down, their love making undisturbed in the slightest.

"Lloyd…this isn't a free show…get out of here."

She moaned out as Suzaku gave her another helping, she arched her back, breasts and toned stomach on display before flopping on top of the Japanese man.

Lloyd stared at two, he slowly came back to his senses and quickly grabbed the nearby catwalk utility phone, "Uh, maintenance? Yeah, I have a slight spill here, oh no! Wha—? No, you don't have to come down here! Just, uh, leave the cleaning supplies outside, I'll get it!"

He slammed the phone before getting closer to the sexed cockpit, the two still sound asleep from their draining activities.

"It's…it's everywhere!" exclaimed Lloyd seeing the state of the cockpit. Suzaku and Cecile, who were both asleep, felt their lips turn into a pleasant smile for no explained reason.

**Flashback Completed**

Cecile blushed heavily as she gently stroked Suzaku's hair, her eyes drifting from the man to the window. The once clear skies was now occupied by cotton white clouds, a slight of gray seemed to stain its edges.

"Looks like it's going to rain."

Suzaku merely rubbed his head against her, Cecile smiled and continued to stroke his hair, trying to clear her thoughts.

VvVvV

The Dread fleet floated ominously before the Warp Gate, if one looked carefully, they would see several burst of tiny lights signifying workers tirelessly repairing and adjusting the Gate. Despite being in the emptiness of space, they all felt the Dreadnaught breathing down their backs, spurring them to work relentlessly out of fear, but mostly devotion to the will of the Dread.

The fleet's crew worked just as hard as the repair crew on the Gate, they reinforce its defense and supplies, leaving to a new area of the universe often meant supplies being tripled and expecting the unsuspected. So, they spent their time preparing for anything the virgin frontier would throw at them.

The Doctor watched the rushing mass of Dread, noting several things at a time, but made no comment at any of it. Simply holding its peace.

"What is taking so long." Snarled Dreadusk, the pilot of the Night Shadow, tapping its foot impatiently.

"Ah, young Dread, do not hasten your defeat it is unbecoming of the Dread Elite—" "Don't you dare finish that sentence."

The Doctor smirked at the Dread Elite Commander, Dreadusk turned away and looked at the Warp Gate.

_The Dread Elite Commander…the title you desperately wanted to achieve, a title only given to those who prove themselves in legendary battles. But you achieved it through your defeat at the hands of Gibb, the master of the Storm Wraith. The once prestigious title and position is besmirched now…_

Dreadusk glared at the Warp Gate, its hands crushing the railing of the bridge, _I will destroy the Storm Wraith, proving the Night Shadow is superior to that blasphemous copy of my machine. Even if it takes this whole fleet to bring that bastardize version of my Night Shadow to a smoldering stain, I am willingly to do so. Until then, Gibb, run and cling to your life, that is already forfeit to me._

The Doctor saw the angry swirl of aura emitting from the young Dread, it smiled widely, seeing an enormous opportunity to exploit, _that's it, Dreadusk, bleed those hateful and dark auras, make it your own. It will prove to be a great asset to you…and mine._

.

In one of the outlying ships in the fleet, a pacing figure wandered the lit corridors of the starship, each step lit the panels before its feet. The figure sighed, brushing its blood red hair that had several thick lightning blue strands zigzagging through it.

Her eyes staring at the Warp Gate.

"Ah, so you got away…don't worry, I'll find you again, Gibb."

"What are you staring at, Whore of the Wind? Thinking of escaping?" sneered a passing Dread, the figure merely smirked causing the Dread to flinch,

"Escape? I can at any time I wish."

"Y-you're b-bluffing! Your Geass w-won't work with you under Gravity Restraints on top of your m-mobility limiters, Sonica!"

The figure smiled widely at the Dread, who trembled visibly, "Ah, don't let those nasty precaution stop you from being snide, come on, let's keep talking. Maybe you'll say some more generous things."

The Dread fumbled with words and nearly tripped as it back step. Turning tail, the Dread went sprinting down the opposite direction from Sonica, screaming hysterically.

"Heh, what a bunch of saggy testicle Dread..."

Sonica stared at the Warp Gate again as the lit panels under her feet remain, she pressed her hand against the thick glass, feeling the coolness under her fingers.

_I will see you soon, Gibb; in the world of pain and suffering once more…_

Sonica sighed, taking her usual slow pace caused mostly from the limiters on her. She continued her march around the starship, the only thing to stay out of boredom and laziness. She passed more polite Dread, but the façade was clear that they only did so from her reputation and skill.

She was the only one capable to use the Resolute Law to its complete and true potential.

The machine was, to put into actual words, a fucking beast. Every pilot died being torn apart from simply moving the machine; that was even before engaging in actual combat. But Sonica would pilot it just fine.

If the Dread let her.

_But to put me in that Mech is suicide…for them._

Her Geass was a resolute match to the machine, so much so that it was named after such compatibility. She would easily slaughter any foe with ease.

But to her disappointment, and some other Dread surprisingly, they left her with the Mech that was only 10% of the Resolute Law's makeup, the Resolute Fault. It was still enough to nearly wipe out an army of 10,000 Mech strong in the virtual training. The data despite its origins painted a pretty picture for the Dread Commanders and Generals.

Sonica was just too powerful to be left alone.

Sonica yawned as she made what felt like the 137th lap around the starship, she looked out the window again to see sparks sailing across the gap that served as the transport funnel of the Gate. She stared at it as several more consistent sparks flickered through, marking that the repairs were coming along smoothly.

"I'll be seeing you Gibb, really soon."

VvVvV

Lelouch and C.C. stared as the chest piece hissed open as the floating Mech stabilized itself to stay airborne. Sir Orange barked but made no move to flee or hide.

The two immortals watched as the smoke slowly wafted out of the chest chambers…

_Oh…I never thought I would find myself in this kind of predicament._

Gibb gulped as he stepped out of the cockpit, shielding his eyes when the sun shone over, he had a respiratory mask over his mouth and nose, as he was unsure of the atmosphere properties on the planet.

_This is lovely, come out of the Storm Wraith looking like this…_

Both Lelouch and C.C. narrowed their eyes before muttering in unison at the alien emerging from the depths of the Mech:

"Is that Bane?" To make the image complete, the alien had touched the respiratory device causing it to hiss and modulate its speech slightly.

"Urk, daltr srjih adhdhi dhtueoo aroorpw doihtukpq anfndy."

"…"

"Is that alien…talking?"

It reached up and turned something in its mask and a sharp hiss of air whistled, C.C. rubbed her Code while Lelouch rubbed his Geass invoked eyes.

"Whatever this thing is…" started C.C., Lelouch nodded, knowing the next move was to retreat.

The alien's eyes glowed red, the two immediately tensed, fully knowing what such a glow meant.

GEASS.

.

"Salutations and greetings, aliens, I mean persons of this planet. I come in peac—ack!"

Gibb grabbed the respiratory nozzle and released the built up pressure.

His eyes glowed red out of pure adrenaline and habit.

_By the Void's third…this mask is crappier than the shit that was used to build it!_

Gibb drew himself up and peered at the two marked aliens, noticing their guarded expression, _this can go to shit really fast if I'm not careful…if only…_

"Storm Wraith, can you please identify what language does this planet uses?"

[Beep. Analyzing. It seems that this world has a variety of languages. There is no official language for the planet]

"That's very strange and costly. Oh, well, I'm not one to judge. What's the language for this region?"

[Beep. It seems to be (insert preferred language here) most spoken in this region]

"Update this mouth piece immediately, I wish to speak to these aliens. Er, persons? Yeah, let's go with that."

[Understood]

Gibb then instructed the Mech to slowly land, away from the lake and into the clear. Crouching to keep a low profile, Gibb hopped off and felt the earthly soil on his feet.

He wobbled for a second as the two aliens watched him even more cautiously.

_Oh, I hope I don't get...planetary motion...sickness…_

He adjusted his mouth piece, letting his mask hiss out again. Gibb experimentally walked on the planet's surface, each step was a huge milestone for him and the planet's inhabitants.

_But in comparison to what the Dread has done for years… I probably shouldn't be proud of this moment. _

The Wraith's crackled into his ears, informing him of another form of sign of peace, "Are you sure? That seems silly. I mean that can be translated in Starra's planet as 'where is the closest double headed urinal?'".

[Then don't use it, I was trying to be helpful]

"Don't get me wrong, I sincerely appreciate the help, but that was the first thing that came to mind."

The Wraith did not respond, but he knew he was going to get an earful after the current situation. Gibb decided, if the Wraith thought it was useful, what's the harm of trying? The aliens were obviously wary of him, he doubt he could sink lower in terms of them trusting him.

He slowly raised his arm, his digits still injured from his devastating trip, thankfully, he had the common sense to clean up all the blood that stained him.

The aliens tensed at the action, as if lightning would arc at them or some unseen force would force them towards him.

Following the Wraith's directions, he carefully bent his fingers to produce the appropriate hand gesture that would identify he was on the side of universal peace and tranquility.

.

Lelouch and C.C. stared at the alien's hand.

"Is that…"

"Yeah…it is."

The alien had its middle digit up.

Along with its pinky or what they assumed anyways.

_The bastard…trying to fancy up flicking us off._

Sir Orange barked at him, but made no move to attack or run from the approaching alien.

.

Gibb tilted his head, unsure what to make of the aliens strange faces, their emotions and expression completely, well, alien. He looked at his hand, unsure if the hand gesture had been understood.

"Wraith, how's the translator coming? If I can't get through to them soon, I might as well leave."

[Beep. I just updated it. The last part was translated, I assume it was heard by them]

Gibb blinked and refocused on the two aliens and the quad pedal alien, they were staring at him in disbelief and awe.

…

"Uh. Hello, there."

Gibb said lamely, unsure what to say.

The lead alien step forward, its Geass glowing, "_Who_ are you? _**What**_ are you?"

Gibb blinked before looking at the other alien, it brushed the sweat off its bangs, revealing the sacred mark of his ancestors. He looked back at the lead alien, his tongue in some sort of bind, doing his best to hold back unloading information to the two.

"I am Gibb. I am a…a visitor from another planet?"

"Like an alien?" said the marked alien, Gibb rolled the term in its head a little, _I think their aliens and they think I'm an alien. Funny how things are perceived._

"I guess I am."

The two tensed at the proclamation, he immediately tried to diffuse the misunderstanding quickly lest they fall into guarded thoughts.

"I may not be…native," said Gibb, rolling the word around his mouth a bit, "but I am not hostile."

"How can we be sure of that? For all we know, you could be a scout for a tremendous fleet!"

Gibb said nothing, for it would be true for the latter, he chose his words carefully, "I have come here…because I had no choice. Think of me what you want, but I am nothing but a stray Void."

"Void?"

"My species…has no name, I never knew the name of my species. I was born in a tube from the genetic combination of my father and a mother, who I never have known."

The two aliens made an expression what Gibb guessed was sympathy…or pity.

"But that's not important. I just want to affirm to you both that I am not a threat to your persons or any of the persons on this planet."

"Fine, I guess we don't have much of a choice to believe you are **not** an alien. You're skin and appearance is enough to tell us you're not from here."

Gibb looked down over his body in surprise, finding the words surprising and slightly insulting, "My' appearance is enough to tell us you're not from here'? I've been with many persons of the galaxy that appearances that differ than mine, but what you say—"

"I apologize, Gibb! Gibb?" The Void nodded, the other alien continued, "But we don't have contact with other galaxy 'denizens' like you have."

Gibb was mouth agape.

"How is that? You have my ancestor's mark! You must have other persons like myself here!"

The two aliens blinked and looked at each other, the quad pedal alien let out a whine.

"I'm sorry to tell you this…but we do not."

Gibb felt his insides die a little, _why? Ancestors…have you forsaken these children of yours…? Why? What could…!_

He looked over the two aliens, "Has your species existed for a long time?"

The two looked at each other before the lead alien spoke, summarizing what it had known. From what Gibb had gather, they were a young species, the planet had been kind to their species, enticing them to change gradually rather than quickly than other planets.

_The ancestors must have visited them when they were young, implanting the Code and Geass to the persons before they vanished…_

The Void mulled over its theory, glancing back to the Wraith, who has been rather quiet, "Wraith, what's the matter?"

[Beep]

Gibb stared at the crouched machine before noticing the aliens, "I'm sorry, that's the name of the machine I pilot. Listen, could we have this conversation somewhere more…practical?"

"Like where."

Gibb noticed their guarded looks again.

"Your…home?"

"No." said the marked alien, the other one nodded.

"Okay, then. How about we sit?"

The trio then fashioned themselves some logs and stumps to sit as they began to discuss the various natures of the what, who, where, how and such. Though, still wary of each other, Gibb felt that the two were at least comfortable enough that they weren't going go off running and screaming.

"You said 'ancestors' earlier. What do you mean by that?"

"You see…the mark she carries, am I right in the distinction? Female equates to she? Yes? Okay, she has the brand of ancestry, meaning my ancestors saw it fit that she carries their mark."

"But it doesn't come off, it's not some sort of paint. Also, it makes her immortal."

"…the mark, or rather, the Code, symbolizes that she was appointed by the ancestors for some reason. Now, the Geass, like me and you, are made to protect them or serve them, if needs be. That is why it can't be used on them."

"So, it was a two tier system? The high and the low?"

"No, it was made…well, this is speculation, even I don't know why, but it was theorized it was used to lead the persons practically. For what reason, we may never know."

"Now, who are you, Gibb? You've come from space, no doubt, and now here in our world, but why?"

"Like I said I had no choice, the Storm Wraith was held by the Dread, whose name speaks for themselves, until I took it and went through the Warp Gate and destroyed it as I used it to get here. As for who I am: my name is Gibb, I have lived for many years and the son to my father, the Creator of the Storm Wraith. I was born imprisoned to the Dread, like many unfortunate souls."

"This Dread you described…"

"Every bit worse than what I have told you. I fear their atrocities are boundless."

"The Dread isn't our immediate concern, what is however, is the situation you have produce before us."

Gibb blinked, "What is?"

"The fact the Storm Wraith, bulldoze its way here to our lake."

Gibb stopped himself from looking at the path of destruction, if it was described as what Lelouch had said, it must have been that bad.

"I will take the Wraith and let it be seen elsewhere, so as to draw attention away from you two: Lelouch and C.C. I still want to know more about this world and why are you two in hiding."

"That's easy enough task, however, I hope you will be discreet in your studies. As for the latter, the world will give you enough reason why we are in hiding."

Gibb didn't understand but that was fine, he slipped his hand into his suit, pulling out a sort of device and held it to the two. Sir Orange barked and retrieved it and gave the slobbered device to C.C., Gibb hid a snicker at C.C.'s annoyed face.

"That device will let me know if you need my assistance or seek audience with me."

"We will remember that."

Gibb nodded, "I shall take my departure now. I wish you good fortune and happy days, Geass Lelouch and Code C.C."

"…what's with those names?"

"Hm? Oh, that's how we address one another in captivity in Dread. The Code title however, is scarce."

"Well, shouldn't you be referring to Lelouch as Code Geass?"

Gibb blinked in bewilderment, "Lelouch is a Code Geass?!"

Lelouch and C.C. raised a brow, "Why is that surprising?"

The next thing the couple saw was Gibb kneeling before the two, "I humbly apologize with my lax manner, Code Geass Lelouch! To even address you as a mere Geass!"

"Why are you acting like this?"

Gibb refused to make eye contact, "We of the Void swore to protect any Code Geass we came across. Our lives are insignificant compared to yours."

"I don't like how you view yourselves lower than me. That's not right."

"I agree with my beloved."

Gibb smiled at their words, he raised his head, tears streaming, "A Code Geass hasn't surfaced for a long time, not since the Dread has been on the war path, destroying or consuming everything in their path. You are simply the hope the Void yearned to dream and now made real."

"What does the Void hope that a Code Geass can do?"

Gibb stood up and his face grim, "The Dread leader, the Dreadnaught, ritually kills any Code Geass it comes across and captures, taking their Code and Geass, making them its own. The Dreadnaught can't absorb a Code or Geass, as it is it's curse, but a Code Geass is different."

Lelouch and C.C. were silent at the news.

"The Dreadnaught wanted to claim my Geass, Irrefutable Acceptance, but since I'm just a Geass, it couldn't."

"Then mine…"

"Yes, Absolute Obedience, can be absorbed by the Dreadnaught, and believe me, it will love your Geass the most. If it catches wind you have such a Geass it will hunt you till the end of the galaxy's days, destroying everything that comes in its way."

"Then I hope it doesn't come to that."

Gibb nodded before glancing at the lake's surface noticing the sun now shimmer the liquid body and the sky slowly turning tawny.

"We've talked for quite a while."

The couple watched the Void make his way back to the Storm Wraith, he nodded to the two before entering the cockpit and activating the machine.

It rumbled into life and rose above the trees, C.C. shielded herself as debris swept through the lake again. Lelouch intently watched the Wraith activate its boosters and sped off, away from the secret lake.

C.C. dusted herself, she looked at Lelouch, her face amused, "Well, that ended better than I hoped."

"Yeah, I thought I had to use my Geass on him. But seeing as he thinks I'm priority number one."

"Oh, great, another Orange boy."

Lelouch laughed, "Well, I thought meeting the first alien was going to be all guns and no talk."

"I thought it was going to be blue cat humanoids with a long pony tails that help connect to the many animals of the planet and reside within a massive tree on top of a rare metal."

"…you expect too much, my Witch."

C.C. rolled her eyes. The two couple and Sir Orange walked back to their home, as much as their new visitor had relieved them, a dreadfully tight knot formed over their hearts.

As did Kallen, Kaguya, Suzaku and everyone else as the fabled machine was seen again, soaring through the skies all over the land in an unfathomable speed.

VvVvV

"To think I was able to meet a Code Geass, Storm Wraith! I can't believe it!"

[Beep. I can imagine]

Gibb smiled as he flew the Jet Convoy Mode Storm Wraith, he looked at the many screens of the cockpit noticing more of the planet's surface. The lush green, the sparkling blue waters and the geographic landscapes that caught his eyes.

"Where should I go first? There is so many places I want to go to learn about these aliens! I mean persons."

[Why not diving back into the ocean of this planet]

"Yeah!...I mean, no." Gibb feeling the glaring fury of the Wraith, those lights were sending all sorts of messages, most Gibb had no idea what it meant.

"...are you still mad?"

[Yes. Be thankful I can't eject you. Yet]

Gibb prayed to his father that he didn't make the feature available to the Wraith.

"I'm sorry, Storm Wraith."

[Beep. I will let this slide]

Gibb nervously smiled and took the Wraith on a mile high joyride, he whooped as the thrill of seeing something amazing: the invasion of night over the land, lights of the city coming to life.

"Oh, Void, this is amazing! Wraith, what's the closest place I can place I study its people and still fit in?"

[Beep. These are the available places: this Philippine Islands, Taiwan, China, Korea and Japan]

"Hm...all these places sounds so weird...who named these places?"

[No idea, but I suggest you pick one soon, we are not completely concealed. I can still be spotted visually]

Gibb nodded, "Any of this places have any significances? Recently or otherwise?" as he peered at the map of the planet.

[Yes. Some of them were part of the conflict years ago, I am still gathering data from this 'Internet']

"In...ter...net? Wow, that is some word. Anything interesting?"

The Wraith response was the screens being lit up as a person's voice sprang out in the cockpit.

Gibb listened rolling the words of the persons words, "I must meet this 'fuck you' and its 'chair', any other one's?"

[Beep. This person has one of the largest armies in the planet, I don't quite understand why he raised such a large army but it seems to react happily to this 'Brofist']

"'Brofist', huh?" Gibb rolled the word in his head, "If I am to walk amongst these persons, I must have a person's name. Wraith, what is the most commonly accepted name on the planet?"

[Gibb. I know I am a highly intelligent machine, but with everything I am gathering, archiving and updating I can only do so much. Just choose one continent and I will searching that]

"Okay...um, the place where we met Code Geass Lelouch and Code C.C."

[Beep. Processing. Okay, here is a short list, choose one]

"Thank you, Wraith. By the way, what are you gathering that would devout so much of your system?"

[I am learning everything about this planet]

"That's too much, just take the ones that are relevant to what we need to know."

[Leave this task to me. Have you chose a name and a place to land]

"I have, I will be this 'John Smith'."

[Beep. And the place]

Gibb glanced at the screens, noticing several mentioning a country's name more than a few times. Headlines and titles of the country and various other things that linked it.

Gibb's eyes widen seeing the words, though alien still, the pictures depict something he wanted to confirm since meeting the two marked children of the Ancestors.

"We'll go here, I will start my studies of this planet. Here."

[Beep. Coordinates set. Destination: Japan]

**VvVvVvVvV**

Another chapter for your enjoyment, I'm going to touch base on things the series did not readily cover and bring up old issues and wounds since it's fun to explore areas the series had gone over.

NRG has a lot on his plate at the moment, juggling everything on his end is not a fun aspect, seeing as I have only one fanfic to work with. He has been under a lot of pressure, so if he doesn't update in his usual pace, you have to understand what he has to do.

The next chapter will focus on Gibb in Japan. What will he do? Where will he go? Let's get this ball rolling!

* * *

I sure do have a lot of things to do. Sorry, my avid readers, I have a lot on my plate other than my fanfic writing. I don't really like mixing my writing with my personal life, but they have been colliding more often now than before.

I've published the next installment for my Vincent x Yuffie Affair.

As for my Pokemon story, I am currently 5K words in, I've been cut off from it from a combination of things. But it is on its way.

Ciao,

I am NRG


End file.
